Just That Girl
by Bonesfanatic.0379
Summary: This is the story of Booth and Brennan's daughter conceived on the night of VNM's death. It explores her teenage years as "Chrissy" Booth deals with love, lost, friendship and life. First fanfic ever.Do not own the TV Show Bones.
1. Introductions are in Order

My name is Christine "Chrissy" Angela Booth. I am sixteen years old. I'm the daughter of the best forensic anthropologist in the world, Dr. Temperance Brennan, [according to her that is] and the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI, who use to be known as Special Agent Seeley Booth. I was conceived out of seven years of lust, longing and desire. People find it weird when I say that, but it's the truth.

My mother and father denied their feelings not only to themselves but to others for years. The funny thing is no one exactly believed them, so it was probably all for nothing.

I am the second oldest out of six children that my father has. See before my father and mother ever met, my father was with a woman named Rebecca. Rebecca had my oldest brother Parker, who is now twenty-five years old. Parker is like six feet, super curly long blonde hair, and all of the girls love him. Parks went to my high school before I got there so everyone knows me as Big Park B.'s little sister, otherwise known as off-limits. He was like Mr. Homeroom superstar of our renowned baseball team.

I mean, I'm not ugly. I know I'm hot. I have a lot of confidence and the way boys drool after me gives me a clue. Parker told me as much too, said he said to protect me because "no guy was going to touch his smoking-hot sister." I actually kind of laughed. I really think it's the crystal ball blue eyes I have, which I inherited from my mother. Hint of gray in them, like looking into a clear blue sky when the thunder clouds begin to roll in. I've got long curly brunette locks down my back and I'm actually very tall for girl, 5'8. My dad is tall, so is my mom. Everyone says I'm the girl version of Seeley Booth.

My twin brothers come after me. They're fifth-teen. They were a bigger surprise than I was, but I was a possibility. They didn't use protection. Their names are Zachary "Zach" Hank Booth and Vincent "Russy" Russell Booth. Vincent is really tall and lean with this spiky brunette hair. Zach is muscular and tall, on the wrestling team. Vincent and Zach are identical twins and they look just like my dad. They have my mother's eyes also.

Next in line after the twins is my baby sister, Patience "Shrimp" Caroline Booth who's thirteen. She is the spitting image of my mother except for her eyes. I don't know what it's called but they change colors. Her eyes are naturally green with hints of blue and brown in them. When certain lights hit Patience's eyes, they either become crystal blue like my mom's or chocolate brown like my dad's. Patience got the unique gene.

Finally is the baby boy, Thomas Max "Tommy" Booth who's eleven. Tommy is the boy version of my mother, sometimes people thinks he's my Uncle Russ' child. The only thing different is that he got my father's eyes. Everyone knows it; he's got the Booth Charm with those eyes. Tommy learned how to con everyone to his will when he was a baby.

My parents could be what we consider to be described as … weird. They are complete opposites. Rational, romantic, Catholic, atheist, intellect, emotion. Two people who you would never put in a room together yet they are perfect for one another. What also makes them weird is that they just got married, when I was thirteen. I kind of think it was my fault. I had a conversation with my mom one day while taking a break from playing tennis on the Wii.

_Flashback_

"**Mom, when did you know you were in love with Dad?"**

**My mother looked at me like I just shot her. I could tell I had surprised her. She wasn't usually one to be taken by surprises. She was usually ready with a reply for everything. She sat next to me on the tan leather couch, looking perplexed.**

"… **Is there a reason you wish to know this Christine?"**

**My mother only used my full name when she was scolding me or very serious.**

"**Curiosity."**

**I bet no one had ever asked her this question. Everyone has probably asked did she love him, not when she finally realized it.**

"**Alright. I'm going to tell you everything, but just because you asked."**

**I nodded my head. I was only a thirteen year old curious girl. I was not prepared for what she was going to say.**

"**I realized I had more than friendship feelings with Booth when I was trapped underground, buried alive by the gravedigger. Your father and I had been partners two years."**

"**Yea, but when did you realize you were in love with Daddy?" I asked curiously.**

**My mother was looking even more perplexed by the question. I could see my intelligent mind was far more than she gave me credit for.**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Mom, I mean like when did you realize you couldn't live another day without Dad. I mean like you needed him in your life. Feelings for someone and being in love with them are two different things."**

"**Well then when he got shot."**

"**Which time?"**

**My mom laughed. Obviously, she was realizing I was more observant than she had observed.**

"**When we were working on a case, a woman who had stalked the victim became attached to your father. She had tried to shoot me when we were all out a karaoke bar but your father took the bullet. He was undercover on a mission and everyone had to believe he was dead. I thought he was gone forever."**

"**Wow. So if you love Dad, why aren't you married?"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Mom, it's just a question. I know how you feel about marriage, everyone does. It took you almost seven years to give in temptation and here I am. I guess I'm just wondering why you haven't married Dad. I mean you basically have six kids with him because Parker sees you as a second mom. You've been together fourteen years and if you count the years you two denied one another, which everyone does, you've been together almost twenty-one years. That's a long time. Sometimes … I don't know. Sometimes, I just feel like you want an easy escape. If you feel like running, you could without any of the paperwork and putting us through a divorce."**

**My mom looked at me like I had just sworn at her and threw holy water on her.**

"**Not Chrissy. That's not the case at all. Listen," My mom grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes, "I love your father. He's the only man I'll ever love or that I ever have loved. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. Never doubt that."**

**I nodded at my mom smiling. It wasn't like I didn't believe her. I did. **

_Flashback over_

A week later, my mom was sporting a very large diamond ring on her left hand. Three weeks later, my parents were married. I've never felt guilty about that conversation, especially when I ran into my dad's ex, Hannah. I almost wasn't born thanks to her, so I have a general hostility toward blondes. Their hair irritates me and forces me to sneeze. I was fifth-teen at the time, just finishing my freshman year of high school. I was dressed in basketball shorts and a black camisole with my guitar strapped across my back. I remember the day like yesterday. My dad and I had gone into a Wal-Mart to go shopping. I needed … feminine products and my brothers were busy breaking things as usual.

_Flashback_

"**Seeley?" a voice said as I was coming into the aisle to find my dad.**

"**Hannah?"**

"**Hi." The voice said, obviously smiling through their teeth.**

"**Hey dad, I got two packs. I don't want embarrassed for buying me tampons really so-"**

**I stopped dead in my tracks next to my father after seeing the blonde girl. I had on sunglasses but I could spot a blonde from three miles away, I call it slut sensor. **

"**Hannah, this is my daughter Christine. Chrissy, this is Hannah-"**

"**The ex, Hannah?" I asked, and she looks taken back by my honesty.**

**One of the traits picked up by my mother. Sometimes, I love it.**

"**Yes, your father and I did date."**

"**Nice to meet you. Everyone has told me a lot about you."**

"**Everyone?"**

"**Sweets, Angela, and well the list goes on."**

"**Still partnered with the Jeffersonian?"**

"**Not technically."**

"**Dad got a promotion when I was like twelve. Not a field agent anymore." I said.**

**I can see my father throwing me looks. I'm friendly, what can I say? I'm starting to think Desert Barbie has no clue who my mother is. Hell, she'd probably piss her pants. Vince would say I'm being overly honest with her. There's no such thing as too much honesty.**

"**Sounds great Seeley."**

"**Not trying to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling him Seeley?"**

"**That's his name." Hannah said like I didn't know my father's own name.**

"**Yea, I know. It's just that everyone knows he hates that name. With a passion."**

**Hannah smiles, a weird smile, probably picking up the vibe that I can't stand her. Could I make it more painfully obvious?**

"**So are you still into overseas journalism?" I asked her.**

"**No. I've been back a couple of years now."**

"**Interesting. I like journalism too."**

"**Thinking about becoming a reporter?"**

"**Hell no!", Hannah looks taken back by my bold exclamation, "I like real journalism. Like pen and paper. More along like books. Not news. The news is the same, somebody got blown up or shot, or whose cheating on his wife this week."**

**Hannah laughs as my Dad nudges me in the back.**

"**She reminds me of someone." Hannah says smiling.**

"**Probably my mother." I say.**

**My dad was about to tell me off as my phone starts to ring loudly.**

"**Sorry." I said to them.**

"**Booth." I say into the phone.**

**I've always liked answering the phone with my last name since I was little. Watching my mom and dad do it is super exciting. I get chills. Hannah and my dad continue talking.**

"**Christine, are you with your father yet?"**

"**Oh yea, I am. Hey mom. Yea, we just ran into an old friend of his. What do you need?"**

"**Tell Booth to pick up some more screws. Zach and Vincent broke the screen door again."**

**My dad is going to put my brother's in a sling. They've broken that door a total of seven times now.**

"**Alright Mama. Will do. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**I hang up.**

"**Dad, we need more screws."**

**My dad shakes his head, his anger becoming obvious. **

"**I am going to get both of them."**

"**It's cool Dad. We'll pretend like we have no idea when we go home. Sniper attack, you know?"**

**Hannah is looking at my guitar.**

"**Acoustic. I'm the only normal kid besides Parker. I play drums, acoustic and piano."**

"**How is Parker?"**

"**Really tall. He's twenty-four now." I told her.**

"**So you're the normal kid?"**

"**Yea, the other four are weirdos. They like science and crime and stuff. My little sister is twelve and she's convinced she's going to be the next Seeley Booth. Death just gives me the creeps you know? I mean, I've been to the Jeffersonian more time than I count but the site of bones on a table freaks me out. I'm normal. I want to gag; my sister just takes it all in. Creep. Then my younger twins brothers, they're fourteen, one wants to be a gynecologist and the other wants to be a marine biologist. Weird. Then the baby Tommy, he's ten. Tommy wants to be a chemist, like some kind of mad scientist. Weird right?"**

**Hannah laughs at me suddenly looking at my neck. **

"**Interesting necklace."**

**Hannah looks at my neck, studying it. I hold the gold chain up for her to see. It's a golden bone, no pun intended, with a gun crossing it to make an x in the back. Christine is engraved on it.**

"**Yea, I got it for my birthday. It's what I'm made of guns and bones."**

**Hannah looks at me weird; she definitely doesn't know who my mother is.**

"**Guns and bones?"**

"**Yea, you see I'm the product of seven years of angst and desire. People find it weird that I say that, but I think it's normal." I say laughing.**

**I can see my father tensing up, come on. The chick had to find out eventually. I lift up my glasses and she stares at my eyes. I turn around.**

"**I got a tattoo of it for my birthday too. Got me grounded for a month. See?" **

**My tattoo is a larger version of my necklace but instead of Christine on the bone, it says Bones & Booth forever.**

"**Tribute to my parents. You would think they'd appreciate it."**

**Hannah's eyes are bucking from her face when I turn around.**

"**How old are you?"**

"**Fifth-teen, but I act twenty-one."**

"**Temperance is your mother?"**

"**Yea, you know her. Temperance Brennan, my dad's partner. You most likely met her while you two briefly dated."**

**My dad's phone rings saving him from a very uncomfortable conversation.**

"**Booth."**

**I smile at Hannah who just seems to be taking it all in.**

"**When's your birthday?"**

"**Hannah, you're going to be shocked anyway. I know the details of your invasion with my parents twisted love affair. I'm cool with it. My birthday is December 31****st****, I could have been a New Year's baby but I'm impatient."**

"**Chrissy, it's time to go. Angela and your mom are going out; I don't want Zach and Vincent demolishing my house."**

"**Understandable. Well it was nice to have met you Hannah." Lie, total lie.**

"**Yea, you too."**

"**Nice seeing you again Hannah." My dad said, even though I was confident he was lying. I mean, come on.**

_Flashback over_

I never really got my dad's fascination with blondes. Vincent has the same thing, so I know I won't like any of his girlfriends. Weird. I actually liked Hannah a little bit; it's probably because I rubbed my dad and mom in her face. My best friend Brittney would say that I was being a bitch. Brittney's just like that you know. I have two best friends, Brittney McCall and Morgan Reynolds. Brittney is half Russian and half black, and she loves to point out how both sides of her family are insane. I think it's funny. Morgan is half Guatemalan and half black. Morgan is the calm one of our group, normally keeping Brittney and me from getting into fights with the other girls at school. Together we're the terrible trio. Occasionally we add Catherine Hodgins, Angela and Hodgins' daughter who's a freshman like my twin brothers. Cathy tags a long when we all go out or when she's not in trouble for blowing something up at her house. I never got the fascination with science even though I love school. I love my life. It's like the perfect reality TV show.


	2. The Good Life

Christine walked onto her school's track field with her dance uniform on. Yes, she was on the school's dance team. She also joined GSA [Gay Straight Alliance] because she was a big supporter of equal rights, Yearbook, and she played three instruments. Christine knew she was set for college, plus she had one hundred and fifty volunteer hours under her belt. Her best friend Brittney was on the dance team with her but their best friend Morgan was on cheerleading. Cathy was in science club, content on blowing things up. Vince was on the baseball team just like Parker had been, just not as great. Zach, however, was on the wrestling team. He had been recruited in the seventh grade and was one of the best wrestlers in the state. Her family and friends were off to great starts. Christine smiled when she spotted Michael Hodgins leaning against the gate smiling at her. Of course, they had grown up together so she should be immune to his charm. Michael was always the reason she had been in trouble when they were younger. He could get her to do anything with that Hodgins intellect and smile. She had liked him since she was twelve. He had kissed her on the lips, becoming her first kiss, and she had smacked him. Mikey as the family called him, had laughed at her and winked. Christine didn't want to be in love with the boy, she just couldn't help it. Michael had been in love with Christine since they were kids, he knew it. He kissed her to prove it and had been working to make her his since that fateful kiss. His mother warned him then not to kiss Christine Booth unless he planned on marrying her because his Uncle Booth would kill him. Michael knew Booth would, and he planned on marrying his daughter so he could keep that promise. Christine approached Michael with her famous Booth charm smile, the smile that had gotten her most things throughout her life. Michael was captured by that smile.

"Stalking me now?" Christine questioned.

"No, just casually following you around." Michael replied, stepping toward Christine.

"Shouldn't you be doing something instead of bothering me?"

"Nope, you know it's not baseball season yet."

Michael had been the big baseball man on campus ever since Parker left. He had taken the team to the State Championship the past three years he had been in highschool.

"Yea, I know. A couple of more months and it will be."

"Will you be cheering for me when it comes around?"

"Not a cheerleader but maybe." Christine said flirting.

She took a step closer to Michael with a huge smile on her face.

"So winter formal is in three weeks."

"So it is."

"The beginning of December. I'm buying two tickets. I was wondering who I should take with me."

"Hmm, well let's see. You've got the cheerleaders especially you're main one."

Michael laughed. He knew who Chrissy was referring to. Samantha Breckinridge. Samantha made it plain her freshman year, seeing as she was a sophomore like Christine, that Michael was the only boy she wanted. Michael brushed her off as another girl in the long line of girls who he would never date. Christine had always hated the girl, from elementary school to middle school to now. Michael had assured her before he wasn't interested in Sammy but somehow Chrissy had never been one hundred percent positive of his statement.

"I'd rather take you."

"Well I'll consider my options and place you along the other candidates."

"Who else has asked you?"

"Kale Jacobs, Greg-"

"Greg asked you?"

"Yea, now can I finish?" Christine asked, batting her long eyelashes at him.

Michael nodded for her to continue.

"William Becker, Steve Ferris, Paul Dishallow, and Craig Holland."

"Wow. That's a lot."

Michael was astonished. Everyone had a thing for Chrissy, he knew. He just didn't think anyone would act on it.

"Well, it is me."

Michael couldn't help but smile at Chrissy. Cocky as ever the girl was.

"But since I've known you and I was your first kiss, shouldn't I be a top candidate?"

"I'll consider what you've mentioned and deliberate. I'll get back to you on that."

Christine began to walk away as the dance team started coming out of the locker room. Brittney smiled at her, giving her two thumbs up as she passed. Michael grabbed her back by her arm.

"Come on, Christine. Don't make me beg."

"I know you would." She replied back laughing.

"Please. Please." He said smiling at her.

The cheerleading team headed out into the field now. Morgan waved at the couple, giving her a approving nod making Christine laugh.

"Go to practice Morgan!"

"I could say the same to you!"

Christine laughed but the laugh soon faded as Samantha came into her line of vision. Christine smirked at the girl, suddenly holding Michael's hand. Chrissy waved at her. Samantha's smile turned into a frown as she stomped off. Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"She asked me to the dance you know." Michael said to see Chrissy's reaction.

Christine simply rolled her eyes of disgust.

"And yet, you're here with me."

"And yet I am."

"I'll go to the dance with you." Christine told him smiling.

There was no way she would ever say no to him.

"I knew you would. You're holding me hand."

Christine dropped his hand instantly but couldn't help the blush that inhabited her cheeks. She smiled at him.

"I've got to get to practice."

"I'll be watching." He said winking at her.

Christine's smile grew a tenfold as she walked over to the dance team. It was like a fairytale was coming true.

It was nine at night. Christine usually was eating Chinese food or stuck in her room at this time. Yet she found herself walking into the kitchen. She heard voices that sounded like her parents. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, close enough to breathe one another's breath. They were saying they loved one another. They started kissing and Chrissy just looked on. Most kids got grossed out and told their parents to stop but Chrissy thought it was nice. Her parents showed they were affectionate by bickering most of the time. Not in a bad way, it was just the way they were. At odds. Chrissy liked to catch moments they usually reserved for private. Her younger siblings like Tommy and Patience were the type to fake throw up when they saw their parents kissing. Zach and Vince ignored them. Chrissy and Parker found it nice. Chrissy knew her parents loved one another, sometimes it just nice to see and hear it.

"Eww stop!" Patience said coming in, going into the refrigerator.

Bones and Booth laughed pulling a part. Chrissy had an urge to throw her thirteen year old sister into a wall.

"You don't like when I kiss Bones?"

"Keep the PDA to a minimum. There are children around." Patience said walking out of the kitchen.

"I like it."

Both Booth and Brennan turned around. They had not seen or heard Christine come in.

"We didn't see you Chris." Booth said smiling.

"I know. If you had, you wouldn't have been making out. … Just nice to see you to kiss sometimes. So I know you're not totally weird. I mean, I know you guys do it because, I'm here. But the affection is cute."

Brennan and Booth smiled at their daughter.

"Sorry if I made it awkward. I just wanted some pineapple juice."

Chrissy went into the fridge and got her juice.

"Night Mom. Night Dad."

Christine walked out of the kitchen but she could hear her parents kissing again. Life wasn't bad.


	3. Psychology Rears Its Ugly Head

I hear my Dad honking the horn from his black SUV. I run out the house slamming the door behind me. My dad has the passenger window rolled down.

"Come on. I've got your favorite candy."

I laugh at my dad, shaking my head, as I get into the truck.

"Dad, you realize you just sounded like a child pedophile. I'm pretty sure someone called the police on you."

My dad laughs handing me the brown bag full of Sour Patches. I love sour candy. You could persuade me to bury a body for an unlimited supply of sour watermelons. Not a joke at all. We ride with the radio on for about five minutes before I cut it off.

"Hey, Chrissy!" My dad exclaims making me smile.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you a question without an interrogation?"

My dad gives me a funny look but I just stare at him with my puppy dog eyes. He nods for me to continue.

"When did you know you were in love with mom?"

My dad starts to laugh until he realizes I'm serious.

"Is this important?"

"Just curiosity Dad."

"And curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm a human, not a cat." I reply back laughing.

"Fine. I realized I had feelings for your mom when we found your grandmother's bones."

"No Dad. I mean, when did you realize you were in love with her? Do you and mom understand English?"

My dad laughs at me but keeps his eyes on the road ahead.

"Well I knew I was falling in love with her when she was kidnapped and buried alive during the Grave Digger case even though I was dating Cam."

"Cam? … Dr. Saroyan? Aunt Cam?" I ask, mouth wide open.

"Yes, that Cam. Surprised no one ever told you. … I knew for sure that I was in love with Bones when I had come out of my coma after my tumor surgery."

"It literally took you two entire years to come to a 100% positive conclusion about mom. Wow. Wow."

My dad laughs but then turns to look at me.

"Wait, how do you know how long that was?"

"Sweets."

"You've been talking to Sweets about your mom and me?"

"Relax Dad, don't have a heart attack. What do you think I do at the agency waiting for you to finish when I'm there afterschool on Tuesdays and Thursday."

"I sure as hell didn't think you were talking to Sweets."

"Yea, I've been conversing with Sweets for like four years now. Ever since I started hanging out at the Bureau after school."

"Sweets has a job to do Chrissy." My dad says to me.

No shit Seeley. I roll my eyes at him.

"Dad, yea I know. He doesn't have any appointments on Tuesdays and Thursdays from four thirty to eight. That's when we talk, plus he enjoys my company."

"So why are you talking about Bones and me?"

"I was curious. I'm writing a book."

My dad stops the car suddenly causing me to jerk forward.

"What the hell Dad?" I exclaim at him.

"Did you just say you were writing a book?"

"Yea, Sweets has been helping me."

My dad starts to drive again but the car is going slower than it was. His jaw looks tense.

"What is the book about?"

"Brennan and Booth." I say smiling.

My dad throws me a look; I know he doesn't like people in his business especially when it comes to mom. But everyone knows mostly everything except their personal conversations, with some exceptions.

"So you must know about the book Sweets wrote."

"Yea, I do. The manuscript is on my desk."

"The what?" My dad asks, looking at me with shock in his eyes.

"The manuscript. He never got it published, well not yet. He was writing a sequel. I was reading it as a reference for my book."

"Have you told Bones?"

I look at my dad. He is getting old, is he losing his mind?

"No. Mom does not have a clue about anything especially about me hanging with Sweets. Sweets would be a pile of bones on the counter at the Jeffersonian." I say making us laugh.

"So what did you ask Bones?"

"The same question I asked you." I tell him eating my candy.

"So … what did she say?"

I laugh at loud, literally at my father.

"Dad, you're pumping me for information on your wife! Really?"

I laugh at my dad shaking my head at him.

"I don't know everything about Bones Chris."

My dad is the only one who calls me Chris. It's like our special thing.

"I know. She told me when she got feelings for you and when she realized she was in love with you."

My dad looks at me like I'm supposed to say more.

"What?"

"Don't you have more to say?"

"No Seeley, I don't."

My dad laughs pushing my shoulder.

"Come on Chris. Tell me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will never tell Mom anything I say. Ever."

"What about on my death bed?"

I laugh at my dad.

"As long as you and mom are financing me, you cannot tell her anything."

My dad nods his head making me smile at him. He turns the corner laughing.

"I asked mom the same question more than three years ago. She told me that she realized she had feelings for you when she was buried alive with the gravedigger. She never said anything though," I tell him watching him smile as his ego grows, "She said she realized she was in love with you when you got shot."

"Which time?"

"Fat Pam." I tell him making him laugh.

"Who told you about Pam?"

"Sweets and Mom. Mom never said who shot you but Sweets told me. Luckily it didn't take Mom another two years to be sure. She just never said anything because you faked your death. I heard she slugged you though."

"Did Sweets tell you he was the one who never told your Mom?"

"Yea. Mom realized it was an experiment, you didn't. He wanted to see Mom's reaction. Mom just said it was fine because she didn't want you to go crazy and beat Sweets up, which you would have."

"Sure would have."

My dad loves showing that he's big and strong, alpha male just like my mom said.

"So what's with the book Christine?"

I smile at my dad using my full name.

"Just … everyone kept saying that I was the reason you two finally quit denying your feelings. So I started asking questions about you guys. I write it all in a journal."

"You mean that notebook you drew all over with the gray marker?"

"That's the one." I tell him smiling.

"Let's see it."

"No. No one but Sweets can read it until it's done. He's helping me."

"So are you into psychology now?"

"Dad, I want to study it in college. I've just never said anything because Mom hates psychology. I think it's interesting. I'd double major in journalism and psychology."

"Wow. You are trying to kill Brennan."

I laugh at my dad. Sometimes when he refers to my mom by one of her many names, I find it funny.

"No Dad. Just being honest."

"So what's it called?"

"What's what called?" I ask him as we pull into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"The book."

I smile as we pull into the parking lot and get out of the SUV. We walk into the lab.

"You never answered Christine."

"It's called Rationally Destiny."

"Does it say your mom and I were always in love with one another?"

I look at Seeley Booth and laugh at him. My dad can be so predictable at times.

"No. My conclusion is that you two were fate. You both tried to disrupt fate and stray away from the path. Just like Grandma told Mom, if you love something let it go, if it comes back then you know."

Dad looks at me smiling as I shine my Brennan eyes on him. I wave to my Dad going into Angela's office.


	4. Formality MRated

Christine had been over Morgan's house all day. Winter formal had finally arrived. Christine had a mixture of emotions: nervousness, giddiness, and a sudden soothing feeling. Morgan's older sister, Liana, was during their hair and make-up. She was leaving from Morgan's house to avoid Booth's watchful gazes. Thankfully Angela and Hodgins were in Texas so she didn't have to worry about Ange. Morgan was going to formal with her off and on again boyfriend Jose. Michael was picking up Christine from here. Brittney was smiling at her usually tomboy friend who was actually getting make up applied to her face.

"Britt, stop laughing."

"I can't. You look so pretty Chrissy. I mean you're hot, but you usually don't have a make-up. Now you look smoking, like your gender."

Chrissy couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Alright, Booth, you can look now." Liana says to the girl.

Christine opens her eyes to see a different person. There's blush, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and glitter all over her face. Christine's hair was curled all over but with two braids leading to the back of her head. Liana removed the make-up towel from Christine. Christine stood up to reveal her full attire. Her dress was short, midnight blue and covered with glitter at the bottom. The dress hugged her boobs and upper chest and flowed out into a tutu for the rest of it. Her heels were silver platforms.

Christine smiles at Brittney who is giving her thumbs up. Brittney was wearing a body hugging red halter dress with black platform heels. Her hair was pinned up into a nice bun with a curl falling from each side of her face.

"You look good Brit."

"No need to tell me the obvious."

Liana shook her head at the two girls smiling.

"Thanks LiLi." The girls exclaim in unison.

"Anytime. You two look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Liana walked out of the room the same time that Morgan entered. Her dress was white upper body fitting dress which trailed out at the waist. There was a blue ribbon surrounding the waist and tied into a bow at the back. Her heels were blue suede platform boots. Morgan's beautiful, shiny hair was flat ironed straight down her back.

"Carlos says the boys are here." Morgan tells her best friend's smiling.

"Time to party."

Christine was the last girl to walk down the steps. Michael was standing there with a white rose corsage smiling at her. Michael was in shock to see Christine look like such a girl. She was always beautiful but now it was just more painfully obvious to him. How he got her, he would never know. Christine approached Michael in his black suit, smiling.

"Hey."

"You look amazing Spunk."

Spunk, he had called her when they were younger, was a nickname. She has hated in when they were little only because he called her that to tease her.

"Thanks Mikey."

Mike put the corsage onto her wrist.

"Just tell me when you're ready for the best night of your life."

Christine smiles at him, always with the cockiness.

"Lead the way."

The gym room had never looked so nice before. Streamers, banners, balloons, table linens, stars, strobe lights, and the smell of strawberry lemonade filled the room. The group got a table near the dance floor despite the fact that the party was already in full swing. They had been sitting and talking for hours now. Mike holds out his hand and Chrissy takes it. The two dance close as a slow song continues to play. Mike smiles.

"Hey Spunk. Remember that time we spent the night in that tree house, just the two of us?"

"Yea, we were eleven and stubborn." Chrissy says laughing.

"I remember thinking I would never leave as long as you stayed with me. I told you that we could stay up there forever."

"And I told you that it was impossible seeing as how we would have to eat and relieve bodily fluids eventually."

Michael and Christine smile and laugh at the same memory.

"I fell in love with you that night."

Chrissy looks taken back. Not that she didn't love Mike; she had ever since that first kiss. It was just, what's the word? Complicated.

"I waited three months, five days, twelve hours and two minutes to kiss you after that. My world felt complete after I had done that."

Chrissy is still silent and for that Mike is grateful. He wants to tell her everything.

"Booth told me that I should plan on marrying you that day. I do. Not now, but eventually. I'm going to win you over one smile at a time."

Chrissy could only smile at him. Mike kisses her.

"I could kiss you forever."

Chrissy kisses him back. Those five words set her over the edge. _Forever_, he had said. She knew he meant them.

"Let's get out of here."

Chrissy doesn't remember how they got to the Hodgins condo. Chrissy doesn't remember coming in the door or coming into Mike's room. All she remembers is his kisses. They are long and sweet, filled with desire and love. They had been in love with one another for almost five years, ignoring it for some odd reason neither could explain. Michael caresses her body like a string guitar, softly but firmly. Chrissy unbuttons his shirt to reveal his glistening abs, calling to her even in the dark room. The only light source is the moon shining through the blinds. Chrissy runs her long fingernails over his abs causing his body to react.

Michael unzips the back of her dress and she steps out of it. Her body is dressed in a lace strapless push up bra with matching panties. Michael takes in the full effect of her. Chrissy goes back to kissing him, unzipping his pants. Michael kicks them aside pulling Christine towards the bed. They both fall back unto it, Mike on top of Chrissy, unfastening her bra. Chrissy pushes her underwear off and tosses it aside. Mike does the exact same. He reveals her breasts from their oppressor and kisses her. They both know what happens next. How it could turn bad the next day but tonight, it didn't really matter now did it?

"Are you sure Christine?"

Christine replies by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into her lips. The two kiss zealously with a thirst. Mike carefully enters Christine. This is her first time and not his. He had lost his virginity two years ago after his first freshman baseball game. He had told Chrissy who just seemed to shrug it off at the time. Mike noticed how she was distant the next few days. He had dated the girl he slept with, in frequent sexual activity with her. He saw it as practice for what Booth had told him, Zach and Russy as lovemaking. That was what he was doing now with Chrissy. Chrissy felt the pain but ignored it. This was the right thing, the right time, the right boy. They moved in unison as one, as though this wasn't their first time together. They were breaking the laws of physics.

Christine had fallen asleep in Michael's arms after their exploits last night. Christine could feel herself being pulled away her slumber; it was the smell of coffee. Her eyes were batting then she heard a giggle which made her come fully to. Before her stood her friend and Mike's sister, Catherine Hodgins.

"So I guess last night was a good night."

Christine could not help but smile.

"Yea, it was."

Catherine giggles but then gets quiet. Chrissy looks over to see Mike's mostly naked frame next to her. One of his arms is still wrapped around her waist while the other is thrown across the bed.

"So are you and Mikey like a thing now?"

"I don't know Cathy."

"Hmph. Well, I'm glad. Toodles."

Chrissy laughs as one of her best friends walks out of the room. She looks over at the clock which reads eleven in the morning. Chrissy knows she needs to leave before noon. Parker was picking her up from Morgan's house around one so they could hang out. When she tried to climb out of the bed, an arm restrains her and pulls her back.

"Where are you going Spunk?"

"I need to get to Morgan's. Parker is getting me and I don't think you want him to know what happened last night."

Mike and Chrissy's eyes meet. They both smile at the same time and give one another a peck on the lips.

"Shower, you've got clothes over here. Then, I'll take you to Morgan's."

Chrissy smiles. How could she get someone as amazing as him? She would never know. She kisses his lips again, a little longer this time before heading out to the shower. This was the start of something good, she thought to herself.


	5. Family

_A week later …_

Mike watches as Chrissy comes into the lab singing. She could sing, not many people knew. She kept it to herself. But she had sung in their tree house when they were younger. She was mostly humming and let out a few bars. Mike always assumed she was self-conscious about it though she would never admit that fact. It was a Friday afternoon and they had both just gotten out of school. Mike can see Chrissy walking towards his mother's office where he is now. He sits on the couch in the room. Chrissy smiles when she sees him, pulling the earphones out of her ears.

"Hey Mikey. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Having a late lunch with Brennan and Angela. You know how those things are. However, you still have not answered my original question."

Michael laughed. Chrissy seemed normal sometimes then sometimes the Brennan in her took over.

"Stopped by to check on my mom. My granddad is coming into town today I think, so I'm meeting him here."

Chrissy shakes her head in understanding before sitting next to him on the couch. She kisses his neck making him smile.

"Spunk, you cannot do that here. Booth could walk in."

"So?" Christine says without a care in the world, still kissing Mikey's neck.

"I care. My life is valued."

"He would never kill you." Chrissy says smiling up at Mike.

She grabs his curly hair and pulls him toward her. Their tongues mingle in an erotic dance. Mike pulls Chrissy into him. Both seem to forget where they are. Mike's hands are all over Chrissy's waist trying to pull her closer. They continue this act until a throat clears. The two jump apart to see Angela standing there, wide eyes and in shock.

"I'm sorry Ange. We kind of got carried … away."

Angela laughs really laugh. The two kids look confused at the adult.

"You two were basically humping one another on my couch. You're lucky I wasn't Booth or Max."

The smile on Mike's face slightly diminishes. Chrissy is still smiling largely.

"Are we still on for lunch?"

"Oh yes Sweetie. I need to know what's going on between you two." Angela says heading out the room.

Christine giggles as soon as Angela is gone. Mike runs his left hand through his hair, sighing.

"Why do you seem relieved?" Chrissy asks.

"Because if that was your dad or even your grandfather, I could have been on that platform next week."

Chrissy begins a fit of laughter as Mike gives her disapproving looks.

"Mike, you said you were planning on marrying me last week. Remember," Chrissy says smiling, then starts kissing his neck in between words, "So ... just … relax. Give in."

The two start back at their old routine for another fifteen minutes when Chrissy's phone starts to ring. The two break a part smiling as Chrissy reaches for the phone.

"Hey Daddy."

"Are you still going to lunch with Bones and Angela?"

"Why yes sir, I just so happen to be." Chrissy says inciting laughter from Booth.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Thanks Dad, but I'm in great hands." Chrissy says winking at Mike.

Mike can't help btu smile. Booth has no idea what his daughter means by her statement .

"Couldn't agree more. See you at home."

"Bye daddy."

Mike smiles at Chrissy deviously.

"Now where were we?" Chrissy asks leaning in.

"Christine, are you ready?" a loud Angela exclaims.

Chrissy smiles as Mike shakes his head. She gets up with her things and Mike stands with her. They kiss for ten steamboats, long and enthusiastic. They break a part smiling.

"I'll pick you up tonight." Mike says to her.

"Alright Mikey."

Chrissy kisses his cheek heading out the door. Mike was way in over his head with Christine Brennan.


	6. Never See Me Cry

'_Come on Chrissy. Meet me. Brittney is in detention. You can't ditch me too.'_

'_I know Morg. I love you. On my way, just let me text my mom.'_

'_Thanks Booth. You're the best.'_

Christine was on her way to meet Christine at Charlie's. Clark and Newark. She decided to take the back way since she was driving her mother's car. Something caught her eye, something familiar. She was on a side street and no one was behind her. She saw Michael. Then she saw Sammy. Sammy stepped closer to Mike. She couldn't see his face but he didn't push Samantha back. What was going on? Samantha leaned in and kissed him. Christine couldn't believe her eyes. She needed to get away and fast.

_He couldn't have. But you just saw him, that's proof enough._

Chrissy turned down the nearest alley. Her eyes were tearing up. She never cried, everyone knew that. The first and last time was at Pop's funeral. Everyone kept bugging her and checking up on her with stupid questions, so she promised herself to never cry again. She had kept that promise to herself … until now. Guess she just figured out the one thing that could break her.

Chrissy wanted to pull into the garage and go up to her room through the door by the kitchen. She didn't expect Vince and Zach to be outside in front of the house as she pulled up. She didn't even park into the garage; she would go up the side door.

"Hey Chrissy!" Vince exclaimed.

She waved. She didn't want them to see her tears. They were in her eyes and her face was all red. Zach noticed something was wrong, nodded to his brother, and they walked over to their sister. Was she crying? She definitely was. He had only seen her cry once, at Pops funeral two years ago and she had never cried again.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" Vince asked as they caught up with her leading to the stairs to her room above the garage.

"Nothing Russy. Just leave it alone." Christine said, trying to throw her brothers off.

"We can see you crying Christine. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Zach alright?"

Zach wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcing her to face her brothers.

"Christine, I asked what was wrong. What is wrong?"

Christine snatched away her arm and headed into her room, running. The boys both followed her but she had already locked herself in. Zach knocked for fourteen minutes before Vince told him to stop and head downstairs. Zach told him to go alone; he couldn't leave without knowing why she was crying. After ten more minutes of knocking, Christine finally opened her door.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Zach asked.

Christine stepped out of her room, wiping her face and sat on the floor next to Zach.

"Just things. Mike."

"Michael did this to you? Did he hit you?"

"No Zach, calm down."

"I'll beat him up. You never cry and the one time you did, you told me you regretted it." Zach exclaimed.

"Please Zach, just leave it alone. Don't hurt him. Please."

Zach could see in his sister's face that she meant what she said. He put an arm around her and let her breath and sniffs into his shoulder. He knew Christine would be alright.


	7. Heed The Wisdom

Christine climbed into the passenger seat of her father's black SUV. Confused and hurt she was, but she was never going to let her father see it. Booth looked at his daughter apprehensively. He could sense something was wrong with her; she was like Brennan too much sometimes. She acted like she could always hide from the world. Christine flipped through the radio stations until she heard Demi Lovato's 'Skyscraper' playing. She nestled back into the seat, the song reflecting her current mood. Booth decided to start a conversation when he saw Christine trying not to cry, looking out the window.

"So Chris, when did you start writing the book about me and your mom?"

Christine smiled looking at her father.

"When I was twelve. Remember when I was in the seventh grade and I got detention for slugging that girl?"

"Yes I remember. You mother seemed to think it was just one of things people did but I knew you weren't telling us something." Booth said glancing at his daughter.

"Well it was this girl named Samantha, we had always disliked each other for some reason. I was reading Mom's book in the office when she came in talking about I was too dumb to comprehend the words in the book. I told her I couldn't be dumber than her and my mother wrote it. She started going on about how she didn't think Mom was dumb enough to produce me so it must have been a situation where my Dad just knocked her up and married her. … I told her my parents weren't married. She said maybe you weren't as dumb as she thought. So I punched her in the face and slapped her with the book."

"You slapped her with the book?" Booth asked, slightly laughing.

"Yea, I did. I don't regret it either. Only reason I only got detention was because the office attendant heard our entire conversation. She told the principal and he was familiar with my situation. I didn't care; Samantha is always after what I have."

"What's going on with you two?"

"She likes to take what I have. Currently she's on a mission to get something that could have been mine."

"And what is that?" Booth asks curiously.

"Mikey."

Booth looks at his daughter, realizing she's very serious.

"What's going on between you and Mike?"

"As of right now, absolutely nothing. I'd like to keep it that way too." Christine tells him as he pulls up in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Thanks for the ride Daddy." Christine says, feeling emotional drained.

"Anytime Sport."

Christine exits the vehicle heading into the Jeffersonian.

Chrissy enters Cam's office waving.

"Hi Christine. Do you need something?"

"No Cam. I'm just here to see my mom, thought I'd come see you."

Cam smiles at the oldest Booth girl. She turned out surprisingly different than Booth or Brennan in personality. Cam didn't know how she came out like she did raised in the Brennan-Booth house. Christine stood watching Cam work for twenty minutes before clearing her throat.

"Hey Cam. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." Cam said without looking up from her computer.

"But you can't tell Angela or Booth or Brennan."

Cam finally looked up to see the girl looking a combination of fearful and uneasy.

"Of course."

" … How old were you when you first had sex?"

Cam was definitely taken aback by the girl's question. Never in a million years would she think that was to come out of the Booth girl's mouth.

"Ummm … I was seventeen."

"Were you in love with him?"

"I thought I was. More in lust though." Cam told her looking her in her eyes.

Chrissy sighs, not knowing how she feels about what she's happen to say next.

"I had sex."

Cam's eyes widen in surprise. Did the girl just say …

"With Mikey."

"Mikey? As in-"

"Yes Cam. Hodgins. Mike Hodgins."

"Wow." Cam was at a loss for words.

"I'm in love with him. .. I saw him kissing this girl I hate named Samantha yesterday on my way to Clark and Maine."

Christine knew for sure she could trust Cam when it came to this. No one but Brittney knew what happened with Mike and Christine.

"I'm sorry Chrissy."

"I'm fine. Just a little hurt. I won't cry, don't worry. … I don't mean to burden you. I didn't want to tell my mom because she'd tell my dad. I couldn't tell Angela because well, that's her son, she'd probably kill him. My dad is well … you know. I really didn't know what to do. I would talk to Brittney but she's in detention right now."

Cam actually smiled with Christine at the last fact. She had known Brittney through Christine for years now. The girl failed to stay out of trouble.

"For what?"

"She tripped the girl who was kissing Michael and made her bust her lip."

Cam smiled trying to not laugh.

"Thanks Cam. I just needed to talk to a woman about this. I appreciate it."

"Yea, anytime." Cam said as the Booth girl walked out of the office.

Christine headed into Brennan's office as her mother was typing. Christine put a paper on top of her mother's desk.

"Mom, can you sign this?"

"What is it?" Brennan asked, not taking her eyes away from her computer.

"A form. Can you just sign it?"

Christine was becoming highly irritated. Brennan did not even look her way.

"Weren't you just with you father?"

"Yea but I forgot to have him sign it. Could you just sign the damn paper?"

Brennan looked up from her computer to look at her daughter. Christine instantly regretted her decision to curse at her mother. This was one of those times, it was definitely not cool. Angela walked into the room, noticing the tension just as Christine's phone rang.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

Christine took a step back from the desk to answer the phone.

"Hey." She said, her voice suddenly becoming softer.

"Nothing as of now." Brennan said, looking at her best friend.

"What's that?"

"A form for Christine."

Both women looked at the teenager who was smiling hugely into her phone, laughing. Brennan signed the form, looking back up at Angela.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted lunch. We could go to the diner."

"I am quite hungry so yes, lunch would be acceptable."

Brennan pushed back from her desk. Christine was now back at the desk.

"Did you sign it?" She questioned her mother.

Brennan handed the paper to her daughter who was smiling and heading out of the room, in front of Angela and Brennan. The women followed the girl to the entrance where they saw a boy dressed in a letterman jacket at the entrance. Christine hugged the boy and he kissed her on the cheek smiling.

"Bren, who is that?"

"She's a teenage girl Ange. She's expected to have male friends who she is romantically interested in."

"I know that Sweetie. It's just last week, she was making out with my teenage boy."


	8. Christmas Time Is Here

The Booth house was glittering and filled with company. Booth had held an annual Christmas Party since the twins had been born. The Jeffersonian team including many interns, many FBI agents, Caroline, Russell and his family, Max, Pops, neighbors who turned out to be really friendly, and the children could all invite their friends. The house was always crowded during the party. Christine had on gray skinny jeans with a sequined pink halter top and a gray vest. Her hair was curled all over. Angela had made her put on heels. Christine smiled; she wanted to look pretty for Michael even though she had seen him betray her with her own eyes. She was excited, nervous and upset all at the same time. Brittney and Morgan had come over to help set up. Music flowed throughout the house. Zach and Vincent had been bothering her all week about why she had come home crying the other day, she never had told them that she saw Mikey kissing Samantha. She and Brittney already had enough detentions for torturing the girl. It took Chrissy all her strength and Booth charm to convince Zach not beat Michael up when she said he was the reason she was crying. Christine was not in a party mood, of course she loved Christmas. It was just her problems with Mikey were upsetting her. Christine stepped out into the family room where half of the party was gathered, having conversation and drinking. Christine said hello to the people she knew and hugged the ones who were or considered family. When she hugged Cam, Cam asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, Cam. One day at a time, right?"

Cam smiled, hugging the girl before Christine stalked off to quickly grab a glass of champagne before her father saw her.

Brittney walked over to Christine laughing with a glass in her hand.

"Chrissy, come on! Join the party."

"I am. I'm drinking."

"I don't mean drink yourself until you throw up. I mean, enjoy yourself. You know. Be the usual life of the party."

Christine couldn't help but smile at her best friend since the age of four. They had been together though everything, then Morgan joined in the third grade. Brittney always knew when something was wrong with Christine, nothing got past her.

"Where's Morgan?" Chrissy asked.

"Flirting with Parker. You know she always wanted to marry your brother."

"She can get in line behind his girlfriend, and his college groupies. Oh, and once he gets into the MLB she can get in line behind those groupies." Chrissy said causing herself and Brittney laugh.

"The party can now begin!" Angela's voice exclaimed, floating through the party.

Christine and Brittney looked back towards the front door to see Angela, Hodgins, and Catherine coming through the door. Brittney nudged Christine to go get Michael. Both girls stopped when they saw Michael coming in the door with Samantha right by his side. Christine's eyes almost popped out from the sockets. Samantha knew her brother, Vince so he probably invited her. But why was she on Michael's arm? Brittney looked at Christine; Michael had really lost his mind. Christine was trying her hardest not to cry. The one thing she had inherited from her mother besides brutal honesty was her resistance to show how she was really feeling, unless she was mad. She inherited anger issues from Booth. Christine had the urge to punch him out right there in the living room but she knew her mother and Angela would both be upset. She would get over her mother's anger but she couldn't have Angela mad at her. Brittney dragged Christine over to where the Hodgins family stood.

"Hey Cathy." Brittney exclaimed.

Michael tried not to seem uncomfortable. Chrissy hadn't talked to him in four days; he didn't know what he had done. It must have been serious for her to stop speaking to him. Samantha had kissed him a couple of days ago and now she was latching herself to him, just to piss of Christine. Samantha liked him, yea, but he knew she loved to fuck with Christine more. It was never going to happen with him and Samantha; she just needed to accept that. Cathy hugged both Britt and Chrissy before the two girls hugged Angela and Jack.

"Well, we're off." Brittney said.

"Oh, Mom, Vince gave Tommy one of the champagne glasses." Chrissy said, trying not to look at Mikey.

Brittney had already walked off when Christine turned to walk away but felt a hand grabbing her.

"Can we talk?" Mike asked her with his clear blue sea eyes.

Christine was a sucker for his eyes, it was true. That was her main mistake, thinking that she knew Michael was different just because she knew him. Christine grabbed her coat from the closet as the two made their way outside. Snow was falling. It would have been a picture perfect moment if the two would kiss in the snow, but that was far from what was about to unfold.

"I've been calling and texting you. I even wrote on your wall and tweeted you."

"I know." Christine said, with no emotion on her face.

"I know you can't be avoiding me-"

"I am. I've been avoiding you for three days." Christine said, refusing to even let the tears well in her eyes.

"Did I do something?"

"Let's start with what happened at homecoming. I had sex with you Mike."

"I know. I thought it was good." Michael said, frowning.

"It was. Great in fact. Let's add with what happened after that, three days ago I was driving to meet Morgan on Clark and Maine. Load and behold, I see you swamping spit with Sammy. Like I didn't just have sex with you two weeks ago!" Christine yells making Michael's face become frozen.

He didn't know what to say to her. It was like someone had stolen his voice.

"Yea, exactly how I felt. Speechless. …. Guess you didn't expect to get caught up so soon huh?"

"It's not like that Chrissy. You know that."

"I don't know anything it so happens. See at first I thought maybe you could explain, but then you walk into MY HOUSE WITH THAT SLUT ON YOUR ARM! NO EXPLANATION NEEDED!"

Michael wanted to explain that Sammy couldn't take no for an answer but he had never seen Christine this mad. She looked infuriated, like she wanted to put a loaded grenade into his mouth. He saw tears in her eyes; he had never seen tears in her eyes ever.

"Chrissy, I can explain it all-"

"Don't explain shit Michael. I'm done."

"You don't mean that-"

"Don't tell me what the hell I mean! I mean exactly what I said. You said you loved me, I guess you aren't as honest as you think. Sad thing is I was in love with you."

"Come on Spunk-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Spunk. Don't. Just don't."

Michael watched as Christine walked into the house, leaving in him alone in the snow. Christine stormed into the house, throwing her jacket on the couch. The people who saw her were astonished. Chrissy Booth was always the one smiling unless she was really mad. Brittney saw Christine storming towards the back patio and grabbed Morgan away from Parker.

"I was talking to my future husband!"

"Well your future sister in law stormed past and it looked like she was crying."

"Chrissy never cries." Morgan said in shocked.

"Exactly. Come on."

Morgan told Parker she'd be back in a minute before the two friends walked to the back porch. They could hear Christine crying as they approached the screen door.

"Chrissy!" Morgan said quietly.

Christine tried to wipe her face so her friends couldn't see her tears but in the back of her mind, she knew they saw them already. Brittney and Morgan sat on each side of her on the porch swing. Christine smiled.

"Sorry, just some stuff."

"Chrissy, don't apologize. We're you're best friends. We've never seen you cry before so that is what worries us."

"What happened with Mike?" Brittney asked, guessing that the boy was the cause of her friend's distress.

"Just him and Samantha. I've had enough. It just took a toll on me."

Morgan rolled her eyes. No one was worth Chrissy's tears.

Brennan and Angela were going to sit on the back porch. They could hear voices. Angela grabbed Brennan back saying she recognized the voices. The two women started to listen at the door. Brittney was standing in front of her two friends, unaware that the women were behind the door less than three feet away.

"Booth, I've never seen you cry before," Britt only called her Booth in troubled times, "Not when you broke your arm or when Sam insulted your family. Never. So the fact that Michael has you crying has me upset! Who the hell does Michael Hodgins think he is?"

Angela's eyes got big as well as Brennan. Angela knew she wouldn't be able to not listen now.

"It's okay Britt."

"No, it's not." Morgan says.

"You had sex with him homecoming night Booth! Think about it! You told him that you were in love with him. You don't do that. You never let people see how you feel unless you're pissed off. You let him see you raw, in an emotional and physical way! Booth, there is nothing acceptable to what he did. Go punch him!" Brittney yelled.

Angela looks at Brennan, completely in shock. Neither had an inkling of what had occurred.

"No Britt. All of her people are in there. Don't you think if she's goes in there swinging on Michael that questions won't be asked? Her dad would kill him. Then Miss Angela would kill her dad." Morgan exclaimed.

Angela shook her head in agreement at Brennan who just smiled at her friend.

"Okay. Okay. But you don't deserve this Booth. I hate to see you like this. You're my best friend."

"I know and I'm going to be fine," Christine told them wiping away tears, "Just sing to me Britt. Your singing always makes me feel better."

Brittney looked reluctant but got up to sing regardless. She wouldn't say no to her friend, especially not now.

"Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah. A standing ovation. Oh, Yeah. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. He looks so dumb right now. Standing outside your house. And he's trying to apologize. But he's so ugly when he cries. Please, tell 'em cut it out. Don't tell let him tell you he's sorry 'cause he's not. Girl when you know Mike's only sorry he got caught. But he put on quite a show. Really had you going. But now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow. Grab his gifts and get gone. He better hurry up before the sprinklers come on. Talking' bout' Girl, he loves you, and you're the one. This just looks like a re-run. Please, what else is on. Don't tell let him tell you he's sorry 'cause he's not. Girl we all know he's only sorry he got caught. But he put on quite a show. Really had everybody going. But now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow. Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to Mike." Brittney sings.

"Goes to Mike." Morgan chimes in making Christine smile.

"For making you believe that he could be faithful to you. Let's hear his speech, Oh. How about a round of applause. A standing ovation. But he put on quite a show, really had everybody going. Now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow. But it's over now." Brittney sings, holding her stomach.

Christine smiles. Angela and Brennan exchange worried glances.

"Don't cry over him Booth. It only makes me want to get Zach to beat him up." Morgan says making the girls all laugh.

Angela nods to Brennan that they should go out to the porch. Angela begins to laugh loudly, nodding to Brennan who does the exact same. The girls all straighten up like they were just chilling outside.

"Hey girls." Angela says.

"Hi Miss Angela." Brittney and Morgan exclaim in unison.

"Hey Ange. Hey Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Booth." The girls exclaim.

"Hi."

"So aren't you all cold out here?" Angela asks.

"Yes, we were just about to go back inside. Up to Chrissy's room. We're all partied out." Morgan says getting up from the swing.

Christine smiles at Brennan and Angela like nothing is wrong. The girls all go through the door, back inside the house.

"That girl is just like you sometimes Brennan."

"Everyone seems to think she acts like Booth." Brennan says to her friend.

"No, when it comes to feeling everything but anger, she's just like you. She'll hide from the world."

Brennan nods her head at her best friend. Maybe her daughter took more from her than her eyes.


	9. Regrets

"Parker, can you get Shrimp's medicine? It's in the cabinet upstairs in the bathroom." Booth yelled.

Parker groaned, getting up from the kitchen table to head up the stairs. Parker entered the bathroom with his little brother Tommy behind him. Tommy loved to follow Parker everywhere. Parker searched inside of the medicine cabinet as Tommy sat on the toilet, kicking the garbage can and looking into it. Parker had finally found the medicine and looked down to smile at Tommy. Tommy had a stick in his hand, eyeing it curiously, squinting his eyes. That's the squinty look Booth was always talking about.

"Parks, what is this?"

"I don't know. Let me see."

Tommy shook his head no smiling. He would give it to Parker when he felt like it.

"It's like one of the pee sticks. Patience told me girls pee on them to see if they have babies in them. Whose pee stick is this?"

Parker snatched the pregnancy test away from his younger brother. It had a minus on it, meaning no baby.

"Where the hell did you get this from?"

"The garbage can, it was pushed in." Tommy said absent-mindedly.

Tommy was only eleven; he didn't comprehend what this meant. Someone, maybe one of his little sisters, was pregnant. Parker raced downstairs into his parents' room. He prayed that it was Bones' test, not anyone else's. Bones could give him another half-sibling, yea, she could.

"Dad, is this Mom's?" Parker exclaimed.

Booth came from out of his walk-in closet with Patience to see his son holding a pregnancy test.

"Dad, that's a pregnancy test." Patience announced, not smiling.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Is it Mom's?" Parker repeated.

"It's not mine." Patience yelled, raising her hands in a mock surrender.

"Is it Mom's?" Parker yelled.

"I don't know but I doubt it. Why would Bones take one upstairs?"

Parker's eye widened. There was only one more girl in the house, Christine.

"It's Chrissy's." Patience said avoiding eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Chrissy came home earlier with a bag in her hand. She rushed into the bathroom; I thought she started her period!" Patience exclaimed, quickly defending herself.

Patience knew Christine was going to get it now. Chrissy had her father wrapped around her finger, both of the girls did, but Patience knew this crossed a line.

"Call Bones Dad. Make sure."

Booth quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's work number.

"Brennan."

"It's me Bones. Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Booth, what are you talking about? Why would I take a pregnancy test?"

"That's all I needed to hear."

Booth hung up the phone. Christine thought she was pregnant, SHE HAD SEX? He was lost in thought. Patience had left the room and was now returning to it.

"Dad, Zach just called the house. He said Chrissy is on her way home."

"Good. We'll get this settled."

Christine walked into her house, no clue as to what was about to unfold. Tommy and Parker were playing the game when she came in, ignoring her to the fullest. She didn't see Patience anywhere, and normally she was attached to their father. She turned the corner from the kitchen, entering the door that led to the stairwell to get to her room. Chrissy walked into her room, tired. She was irritated with everything. Mike was still trying to get her attention. Samantha was about to get pushed into a wall plus she had a mound of homework due Friday and it was Thursday. She could her Zach and Russy playing in their media room which wasn't too far from her room over the garage. Christine noticed a wrapped up velvet rectangular box with a green bow on it on her computer desk. Hopefully it wasn't from Mikey; she wouldn't put it past him to buy her something. Christine opened the box and her mouth instantly dropped. There was her pregnancy test which she had taken not over three overs ago, still negative. Who found it? Why would they wrap it up? A knock came at her door, making her jump. She hid the box behind some books.

"Come in." She said spinning her computer chair around to see Booth entering the room.

"Hey, Parker said he saw you come in."

"Yea, I was pretty tired. I decided to get some work done then crash."

Booth nodded his head, sitting on the couch in his daughter's room. Could she really act like she hadn't seen what he had left her?

"Yea, did you like the gift I left you?"

Christine was about to respond until she realized what had come out of her father's mouth.

"You left that?" She questioned, slightly irritated.

"You know it would have been smarter if you had used the bathroom in your room. Why'd you use the one in the house?" Booth asked, he wasn't teasing, he genuinely wanted to know.

"I … I wasn't thinking. I needed an answer right away. You see I left my book bag in the hallway before I left out again. Why'd you leave it like it was a real gift?"

"To throw you off. … So you thought you were pregnant?"

"Nope. I never did, just a precaution. We never used protection. Don't worry. Mom's got me on birth control now."

"Brennan knew about this?"

"No. She has no clue. She told me when I was ready for the pill, let her know. I did, three weeks ago. No questions asked like she promised when I was thirteen."

"Who is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Christine Angela Booth, who would have been the father if it was a plus sign?"

"Dad, I don't want you going over there trying to kill him. We don't even talk anymore."

"He stopped talking to you?" Booth asked infuriated, standing up.

"No, I stopped talking to him. Last week. No big deal, I'm fine. I guess he's fine."

"Chris, you've got to tell me who. I won't be able to sleep-"

"Dad, quit over-exaggerating. God! … It was Mikey, fine!"

"Michael Hodgins did this to you?"

"Did what Dad? I'm not pregnant!"

"I'll kill him."

"See this is exactly why I didn't tell anyone! Dad, leave it alone. Don't tell him, don't do anything. I don't want him to know. I'm fine Daddy."

Chrissy's last sentence had a softer tone to it. She was standing up facing her father. He engulfed her in a bear hug. She knew he only wanted her to be safe. He would kill or die for her, she knew that for sure.

"You just tell me next time. I don't want to find out like this."

"I wasn't going to tell you unless it was positive. It's not. I'm fine Daddy. Promise."

"I love you Chrissy." Booth said, kissing the top of his daughter's hair.

"I know. I love you too."

Brennan lounged into bed with her husband who had been on edge all night.

"Booth is there something wrong?"

Booth looked in his mind for the right words to say, he couldn't find them.

"Christine took a pregnancy test. Tommy found it, it was negative. Mikey was the father of the non-existent baby."

Brennan searched her mind for the right response, there seemed to be none.

"Oh. Umm…"

"Yea, I was speechless too." Booth said looking at his wife.

The Hodgins house was quiet. Cathy, Michael and Jack sat in the living room playing Monopoly. Michael had just won three hundred dollars when Angela smacked him the back of the head with a magazine.

"Angie, what is wrong?" Jack yelled, standing between his wife and son.

"Mom, what did I do?" Mike exclaimed as Cathy watched the scene unfold.

"You almost got Christine Booth pregnant! What is wrong with you?" Angela yelled in a fit of fury.

"I did what?"

Mike looked at his sister who was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Are you crazy? Booth could kill you!" Angela yelled at him.

"I didn't even know. Chrissy stopped talking to me last week. She went off on me."

"Mom, calm down." Cathy said, jumping in front of her brother.

"Cathy, did you know?" Michael asked, rounding on his sister.

"All Chrissy told me was she nervous about something. I never asked about what. And this is so your fault. You knew when you had sex with her this could happen!"

Jack was talking to his wife, calming her down. Angela could be hazardous to them all when she was upset. Michael put his face into his hands. Everything was getting too complicated.


	10. When We Meet Again

Parker and Christine were face-to-face having a conversation. Parker had pulled Christine out of dance practice to talk. He was at the high school to see the team practice. He was supposed to audition for a minor league baseball team in a few days.

"I want to ring his neck."

"Parks, it's been two weeks. The test was negative, not positive. Mike and I aren't talking. Cathy told me Ange beat Mikey with a newspaper after Mom called her. I am moving on!" Chrissy exclaimed at her brother.

"Fine, I've got my car. Dad told me Brittney picked you up so I'll give you a ride home."

"No need. Tyler's taking me home." Chrissy said nonchalantly.

"Tyler? The quarterback? Moving on a little too fast aren't we?"

"Not like that Parks. We're friends. Just friends. And not like Mom and Dad told everyone, we're just friends." Chrissy said, walking back to the girls on the track.

Jennifer Lopez's 'I'm Into You' played loudly for the dance team. Chrissy could see Morgan on the other side of the track practicing with the cheer squad. Brittney was in dance formation as Chrissy was walking back. Tyler stopped her with his smile not even five feet from the group.

"So what are we up to after this?"

"Well, I want some chili cheese friends."

"Anything for a best friend." Tyler said smiling.

Everyone thought something was going on between the two, even her three best friends. Chrissy really didn't care, she and Tyler had secrets, and no one needed to know. She knew there was no they would ever become a couple, kiss or anything that couples did. Chrissy smiled as Tyler jogged back to football practice. Chrissy saw Mikey looking at her from the bleachers with Vince. Vince knew she hated that Mikey looked at her. Chrissy rolled her eyes; she was not ready for his eyes on her. Yea, her feelings were still there. But Mikey was a dick for everything that had happened with Sammy. Chrissy had the urge to go smack her with Sammy's own pom-poms. She didn't see how Morgan cheered with that muskrat. Brittney smiled knowingly as Chrissy rejoined formation. Chrissy gave her best friend a look.

"No Britt. We're just friends."

"I believe you. See Mikey checking you out."

"Gross." Chrissy mumbled but her best friend still heard, inciting laughter in her.

"You love that boy girl, we both know that. You just need to show him what he's missing."

Chrissy smiled at her best friend, she knew Brittney could always brighten her day.

The next afternoon (Friday) ….

Michael could hear the punching bag being beaten as he descended the stairs to the basement of the Booths' house. When he had finally come fully into the basement, he saw Christine with headphones on beating the bag like it was him. Whatever song she was listening to had her going too. He knew this was partly his fault, he had seen her fight the bag before but never with this much passion. Her ponytail swung around her with every swing, she moved gracefully but with power. Michael approached with caution seeing as he was behind her. He tapped her shoulder, ducking just in time. Christine had turned around swinging, mad at being disturbed.

"Hey." He said waving at her.

Christine rolled her eyes, scrunching up her lips, and pulled her headphones out of ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Staying the night. Couple of other guys from the team and wrestlers are too."

Christine raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"What are you doing down here I meant?" Christine said, clarifying the situation.

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking."

"I meant about the pregnancy test. My mom nearly beat me to death with a newspaper."

"Cathy told me. I laughed."

Michael nodded, he deserved that. Chrissy sat down on the stool, gesturing for Mikey to sit on the one next to it.

"You could have told me."

"None of your business unless it was positive. You're not my boyfriend."

"But Tyler is?"

Christine actually burst into a fury of laughter at his comment.

"Like everyone else, you're drawing inaccurate conclusions. Tyler and I have nothing going on. Friends, that's it. Believe it or you don't." Christine said smiling.

"If you told your mom, you knew there was a possibility she'd tell mine."

"I never told my mom a thing. Someone else told her. I don't really care. I'm on the pill now."

"So you're having sex with Tyler?"

"Did I not just say nothing is going on with me and him? … Really ?"

"It's just that … I don't Chrissy. You've got me confused."

"You had me confused for a while. See? It's not fun."

"Can we just hang out again, please?" Michael basically begged.

Christine wanted to hang out with him, but not until she was over him. Or at least over him enough.

"No. Not yet. And I don't know when. … Now I really need to get back to boxing. I've got a match in three days."

Michael nodded his head as Chrissy got back up to her feet.

"Good luck." He said to her, looking her right in the eyes.

He saw acknowledgment but he also saw resistance and he knew she was hiding something.


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Third Person POV

Hodgins, Booth, Vincent, Zach, Michael, Parker and Tommy walked into the Brennan-Booth house hearing music blasting from over the garage.

"Must be Chrissy." Zach says smiling as the group walks completely in the house.

Patience runs into the room after turning the corner and into her father's arms.

"Dad, you're back! Was camping fun?"

"Yes it was."

"Is Dad the only one you see?" Parker asks his little sister.

Patience smiles at Parker before jumping on his back.

"Dad, Chrissy looks how!"

"What?" Booth asks.

"Christine looks like a girl. Like a real girl. She's so smoking right now."

"Is that LMFAO?" Vincent asks laughing.

"Yea. Shots." Patience says smiling at her big brother.

Brittney walks into the room. She has on plaid shorts with red camisole, a gray and red cardigan with white platform heels on. Her hair has a hump and is in a ponytail. Morgan follows into the room. Morgan is dressed in a blue jean dress with tan platform heels on; her hair is straight down touching the middle of her back.

"Hi Mr. Booth. Hi Dr. Hodgins." The girls say in unison.

"Hi girls." Hodgins says.

"Hi Morgan. Hi Brittney. Is Brennan here?"

"Yea, she's upstairs with Miss Angela, Cathy and Chrissy." Morgan says smiling.

"Is that you Dad?" Catherine asks walking into the room.

"Yes, it's me. … What the hell do you have on?" Hodgins asks.

Hodgins is stuck in shock as Catherine walks into the room so everyone can get a full view. Catherine has on red mini dress with white leggings on underneath, and silver platform heels on. Her hair is pinned up on one side and curled entirely on the other side.

"Mom dressed me. Don't I look good?" Cathy asks spinning in circles.

Vincent and Zach eye Cathy who waves seductively at them. Michael pushes both boys in the chest causing them to laugh. Heels click coming down the stairs. Angela and Brennan come down the stairs.

"Angie, why is she dressed like she's twenty-one?"

Angela laughs at her husband, knowing he's over-reacting.

"The girls are going out tonight. I thought I'd help them all look good. And they do." Angela says.

Booth eyes Angela suspiciously. He knew her, which meant …

"Where is Chris?" Booth asks worriedly.

The heels begin to click again. Christine turns into the hallway shocking all of the males in the hallway, most of all Michael. Last time he had seen her look like her actual gender was homecoming. She had left from Morgan's house so none of her family had seen her. Christine had on a metallic half cropped half sleeved jacket with a green camisole underneath, a gray pencil skirt that flared out at the bottom, and a pair of black platform heels on. Christine's hair is curled all over and she has on one lace glove on her left hand. Christine smiles, walking up next to her best friends.

"Hey dad." She says, fixing the glove on her hand smiling.

Booth's eyes are popping out of his head.

"Oh, where the hell do you think you're going?" Parker asks walking up to Christine.

"Umm, why does it matter? Out."

Parker's eyes go big. Christine had never been one to be rebellious especially not to Parker.

"Chrissy, where are you going?" Zach asks.

"We're hanging out with a couple of guys."

"Who are you going out with?" Parker asks.

"Tyler Pullet."

"The quarterback? The junior?" Vincent asks eyes wide.

"Hold on, Bones. What the hell is going on? You didn't tell me about this."

"I thought you would overreact. I know how you get all alpha male." Brennan says to her husband smiling, innocently.

"Christine Booth, you could have told me."

"And have you run a back ground check or have Parker harass him? You would have come home early from camping. I didn't want everyone to know." Christine says, looking accusingly at Michael.

"Catherine, who are you going out with?" Hodgins asks.

"Excalibur Cullen. His twin brother Xavier is dating Brittney."

"Ange, you knew about this?"

"Yes Jack. You and Booth both need to just take a breather."

A car honks from outside.

"That's them. Well, we're going to avoid this awkward family moment and head outside." Brittney says dragging Morgan along with her.

"Honked his damn horn." Booth says like he's speaking to himself.

"Mom, can you get him? I don't want Dad going all FBI on my friend." Christine says nonchalantly.

"Yea, Mom, don't let Dad call grandpa." Catherine adds smiling.

Catherine waves walking out the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Cathy." Christine yells out to her friend.

Christine smirks at Michael smiling.

"Mom, are you really going to let her go out there?" Parker exclaims towards Brennan who just smiles at the boys.

"Zach, keep Parker from going all superstar Big Parks Homeroom on them. Please."

"Fine." Zach says shaking his head.

Zach knew his sister might have liked Tyler, but she wanted to piss off Michael more. He knew Christine as well as she knew him. They were best friends, the two and Vincent. They told each other everything except what had happened between Michael and her. She's pretty tight lipped about that little incident. Christine flips her hair over her shoulders. Michael knows she's goddess but he won't show any sign of weakness. Chrissy was the type of girl who could smell weakness and became a succubus. Chrissy was just that devious, everyone knew, especially Michael. Booth and Hodgins are both still standing dumbfounded. Christine smiled at her mother walking out the door. She was half-way down the stairs when-

"Chrissy, wait up."

Christine turned around to see Michael walking down the steps after her.

"Did you need something Mikey?"

"Are you really about to go out with Tyler Pullet? With me, here?"

"You didn't seem to mind hanging out with Sammy behind my back. I was hurt but now I'm not. So I'm not going to go out with Ty behind your back. I told you we're friends. I'm going to hang out with him, in front of your face."

Christine rolls her eyes, walking over to the car. Michael watches her as she gets into the truck.

Zach, Vincent and Michael all continue to play Call of Duty on the Xbox at the Brennan House.

"So is Christine serious about Tyler?" Michael asks, trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't know. Ask her." Vincent says smiling, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"He knows. But he's right. What happened between you and Chrissy?" Zach says.

"What do you mean?" Michael questions.

"We all know about the pregnancy test Mike. Tommy showed it to Parker. Parker showed it to Dad. Dad showed it to Mom. Dad talked to Chrissy."

Michael tried to keep his face dispassionate but fails to do so. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Chrissy stopped talking to me after the Christmas Party."

"Because you were with Sammy. Christine told us last week." Vincent says, finally looking at Michael.

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Like Chrissy seeing you kiss Sammy on Clark and Newark. We overheard her talking to Brittney about it." Zach said not making eye contact with anything except the game.

Michael cursed himself. That's why she had stopped talking to him; she had pretty much told him so.

"Samantha kissed me, caught me off guard. I mean I had just been with Christine only two weeks before. I'm not that kind of dude."

"Look, I could threaten you right now. I really want to, but Christine said to not worry about it. All I know is she likes hanging with Tyler." Vincent tells Michael smiling.

Michael nods at the twin slightly smiling.

"She says her and Tyler are just friends. So do you know if she still likes me?"

"The girl loves you man. Now I don't want to kick your ass, been over that stage, but Zach … totally different story man." Vincent says laughing.

Zach finally turns to look at Michael with a fire in his eyes. Michael had seen that look before; Zach got it before he wrestled. The guys called it his take down look.

"Now Mike, if we were to go head to head, I would have a fifty-fifty chance at winning. But we both know Zach could take you down, one hit. That look he's giving you lets us know he wants to."

Vince laughs.

"Russy!" Patience yells from upstairs.

"Yea Shrimp! What do you want?" Vincent replies.

"Daddy said help me. He and Uncle Jack are in the backyard talking about Chrissy and Cathy!"

"Here I come shrimp!"

Vincent smiles getting up from the couch, leaving the two boys alone.

"I know how you must feel about me Zach."

"Actually you don't Mike. I like you; we've been friends for as long as I can remember. We're family. You know sometimes I feel like Christine's big brother. She's like my mom, never wants to show when she's hurt. I've never seen her cry, never. She broke her hand Mike, when you all were ten. You know she didn't cry when she fell from that tree. She just winced, but no tears. She came home that day after seeing you kiss Samantha, in tears. She never even told me what happened except it had to do with you. I wanted to wring your neck and she stopped me. You hurt my sister and she still stopped me. You know why? Because she's really in love with you, like head over heels in love with you. She won't admit it anymore, but we all know it's true. I could beat you to a pulp right now, I'm pretty sure everyone would understand, but I won't. We're friends Mike, but if Christine ever comes in here crying because of you and they're not happy tears, I'm going to send you to the hospital on an orange stretcher."

Michael gulped and shook his head that he understood, the words stuck in his throat.

"Do you know when Chrissy will be back?"

Vincent smiled, sitting back down next to Zach and rejoining the game.

"Curfew is midnight. But knowing Christine she'll just sneak in through the garage at like two and go up to her room. My dad will never know, she does it all the time." Vincent reveals smiling.

Michael nods. Parker comes into the room, getting ready to head over to his apartment for the night.

"Oh, and Mike."

Michael looked up to see Parker standing over him.

"My sister takes another pregnancy test with your sperm inside of her, and I'll beat you with my bat. Got that?"

Vincent and Zach laugh as Michael shakes his head.

"Thought you'd understand." Parker says smiling as he leaves out the door.


	12. Awkwardness

**Sorry everyone for the delay. School started. My computer broke. There are loads of reasons but I know you guys really want to read the story. So my rant is over. Hope you enjoy. Review please. :D**

* * *

><p>Christine sat in her with Tyler on her bed. She was in her computer chair. They had to complete a project on emotions on the brain for their AP Psych class. 'My First Kiss' was loudly playing throughout her room. She hoped no one would come into her room. Booth was not so secure about boys being in her room since the pregnancy test incident. Christine had a feeling that if he knew all of her and Tyler's secrets he probably would have no objections.<p>

"My first kiss was the fifth grade. Erin Richardson kissed me during break the first day of school."

"Erin? As in Erin with the thing?" Christine asked pointing to her face.

"The same."

Christine couldn't help but laugh. Erin had kissed her best friend.

"Unfortunately Mikey was my first kiss. I was eleven. We were standing outside our tree house. My dad was so pissed off."

Tyler could imagine Mr. Booth threatening Mikey even at twelve.

"Your dad definitely takes the crown for overprotective father."

"Tell me about it. He thinks I'm pregnant every time I leave the house."

The two laughed in unison as Christine's door came open. They both turned to see a shocked Booth.

"Hi Dad." Christine said smiling despite what she knew was going through her father's head.

_Were they having sex?_

_Were they making out?_

_Did he just walk in on something he knew he didn't want to see?_

"Dad, is there something you might need?" Chrissy asked laughing.

"I was coming to tell you that we were going out with the Squint Squad for Thai tonight. I wondered if you kids wanted to come. Michelle's in town with her kids. Cam has got Little Paul, Howie and Kayla coming. Hodgins and Angela are coming with Mike and Katy. All of your siblings are coming. Sweets is bringing Daisy and the kids."

"Well we're doing our AP Psych project but we could eat."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Michael will be there."

"I don't want to intrude." Tyler told Booth.

"It's not that. You wouldn't be intruding like I am now. Just thought it might be awkward."

"Dad, Tyler and I were just doing homework. We're friends. Not going out. So it wouldn't be awkward for us."

"Right." Booth said, his tone unsure.

"Mr. Booth I can assure you nothing was going on between myself and Christine. I give you my word."

Booth smiled at the young boy. _Good kid._

"So yea, we're game Dad. And no … I'm not pregnant."

Booth actually laughed at that joke.

"Funny Chrissy. Be downstairs in half in hour. Parker is meeting us here. He might drive the boys or you two."

"No. We'll ride with you and Mom." Christine said smiling,

Booth gave an awkward smile before leaving the room, with the door opened. Tyler started to laugh.

"Is something funny Ty?" Chrissy asked him smiling.

"You and your dad have a weird relationship."

"I was his baby girl for three years. He only has me and Patience. We're Daddy's girls."

"Yea, I know."

Christine threw a pillow at Tyler.

/

The team and all their family and friends were all at one large table eating. Michael was eyeing Christine and Tyler. _How could she bring him out here when she knew he would be here?_

"Everyone this is my friend Tyler. Tyler this is everyone."

"Hi everyone." Tyler says.

Assorted greetigns were thrown into the air.

"I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend Chrissy." Michelle said.

"I don't. Tyler and I … we're just friends." Chrissy said smiling.

"Like just partners." Hodgins said smiling.

Booth and Brennan both looked up to see smiling faces of their friends.

"We were just partners." Booth exclaims.

"Of course you were." Angela says laughing.

The table fills with laughter.

"And no Uncle Jack. Not like Mom and Dad. I actually have male friends who are actually what the word friends mean. It would never be like them. That much sexual tension could detonate a bomb."

The table filled with laughter again. Tyler shook his head at his best friend.

"Chris, that's a little personal."

"Dad, you can't be a prude forever. Come on."

"Christine I think you should appreciate that your father likes his privacy. Anthropologically speaking-"

"Bren not tonight." Angela says smiling.

"Well Chrissy, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend." Michelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sometimes it saves you the disappointment."

The table got quiet. Many around knew what happened between Michael and Christine.

"Can I get tension for two hundred Alex?" Vincent said smiling.

The kids around the table could not help but laugh. The adults were still waiting for a reaction from Mike.

"Isn't that right Mikey?" Chrissy pushed.

Michael met eye contact with her and just smiled.

"Sometimes it just means people should learn to trust. Instead of pulling conclusions out of their asses."

"Whoa! 360. Let's turn to a more kid-friendly channel." Booth exclaimed, deciding to play referee to these two teens.

"Why would someone pull it out of their ass Mom?" Cam's son Little Paul, who seven, asked.

The table could not help but laugh at him. All people needed were laughs.


	13. Revelations of a Teenaged Daughter

Booth knew he and his daughter had a close relationship. He knew there wasn't anything she would not have told him if he asked about it. The pregnancy test conversation months ago were proof of that. Christine sat in the passenger seat of his car as they drove to the lab to get Brennan. He glanced over at Chrissy who was just texting away.

"Chris, what's going on with that you and Tyler?"

Christine glanced up from her phone in slight confusion. Her dad usually wasn't this bold, especially when it came to his daughter and boys.

"We're friends Dad, nothing big."

"So that's all just friends?"

"Are you asking if we're having sex?"

Booth cringed at the word. Just like Brennan with her bluntness, she never danced around a conversation.

"Yea, I guess that's what I'm asking."

"No Dad, we're not having sex." Christine said to her father, laughing.

She knew this conversation was coming. Tyler had told her so. _'You might as well tell him the truth about us; he'll ask you all kinds of questions. Everyone will and you know it.' _Christine didn't like telling people stuff about her personal life, but this was her Dad. Booth and Chrissy were just like that.

"So, you're just dating?"

"Dad, I'm going to tell you something not many people know about Tyler and me. After this, you won't be asking these kinds of questions."

Booth looked at his daughter who was smiling.

"Tyler is gay Dad."

"He's what?"

"Gay as in guy on guy. Homosexual."

"But I thought-"

"Nope, he's gay. He's my best friend, that's it. He's not my type and I'm definitely not his."

Booth was at a loss for words. The boy was gay? He didn't have a problem with it. His daughter had plenty of gay friends; he had met some of them. Christine just smiled at her father, laughing. It was an inevitable conversation. Tyler and she were just friends. Her dad would believe her now that he knew the truth. No more awkward sex questions.

Michael, Zach, Vince and their friend Greg entered the Booth house from the backyard to hear loud music and laughing coming from the family room. They all walked to the entrance of the living to see Chrissy, Brittney, Cathy, Morgan, Tyler, Xavier, Excalibur, a boy named James from school and another boy named Kale from school. They were dancing on the kinect. Tyler and Chrissy were up dancing now. Michael couldn't believe Chrissy; she would bring him to her house?

"What's going on here?" Greg asked laughing.

Zach and Vince gave Greg a look and he just laughed. The group in the living room did not notice their audience.

"Isn't that James?" Michael asked.

"Yea, he's friends with my sister. Don't worry Mike, he's gay."

"Everyone knows. He came into high school gay. Aren't you on the wrestling team with his older brother?" Michael asks.

"Yea, Will. Cool dude. He's a senior though."

"What is Kale doing here?"

"He's James' best friend. Plus he's hot for Chrissy." Vince told Michael smiling.

"Wait, isn't your sister going out with Tyler?"

Vince and Zach both laugh at their friend.

"No. Chrissy told you she wasn't."

"She could lie." Greg insisted.

"No, at first, we were spectacle. But she talked to Booth. She never lies to my Dad, hell she told him the truth about the pregnancy test. She told Booth something that makes him one hundred percent that she and Tyler are not going out. Chrissy told us he wasn't her type anyway. She told Dad she liked you a couple of years ago. That's why he's always watching you so close." Vince told the group.

Michael was at a loss for words. Booth didn't think his daughter was messing with the quarterback. Something was definitely lost. Vince walked into the room dancing with his sister as their turn ended. Christine pushed her brother.

"I hate you. Move Russy!"

Vince laughed. Only his family called him Russy when they were in a joking mood. Christine smiled at Tyler. She knew he liked James, which was why she had invited him over for their group hang. James had been hot for the quarterback since their freshman year. When she found out Tyler was gay, she knew they'd be the cutest couple ever. Christine and Tyler sat on the window as the group continued to play. She spotted Michael coming in with her brother and their friend Greg, but she didn't acknowledge him. Chrissy knew she wanted to be with him, but she liked to make him sweat even more. Apparently, Mikey had spilled the entire story about what happened with Samantha to Cathy one night when he was punching his bag. He told her not to tell anyone, but she couldn't not tell Morgan who told Brittney who told Christine.

"So you like James right?"

Tyler smiled his million dollar smile. His best friend could see anything on him.

"Yes Chrissy I do."

"Well I know for fact that he's been waiting on this moment for two years so you need to make a move. Everyone here except my brother and their friends know you're gay. You're coming out anyway. Make a move. Ask him out." Chrissy told him, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"I know. I will, at the end of the night."

"He's been eyeing you like a joy rancher all afternoon so I know he'll say yes."

Tyler laughed, realizing he was about to turn the tables on Chrissy.

"What about you? Kale isn't here for the food."

"Kale's not my type." Chrissy said smiling.

"What, you don't like football players?" Tyler teased.

"You know why and no, conveniently I don't like football players. Booth played football so that's weird."

Tyler laughed at Christine; he knew exactly why she wasn't into Kale. She was still in love with Mike. Mike was just too clueless to notice. The two rejoined the group, sitting next to one another. Chrissy got thirsty after a couple of minutes, getting up to get a drink. She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen while she was in the fridge. She turned around to Mikey standing right in front of her. He was breathing her oxygen, too close so she couldn't even think right.

"What … what are you doing Mikey?" Christine finally managed to get out.

"You know what I'm doing. … Getting something to drink."

Michael smiled, reaching into the fridge behind her. Chrissy rolled her eyes in annoyance. He just wanted to see his effect on her still. He still annoyed her. Chrissy pushed past him, going into the cabinet to look for chips.

"Is there a reason you're stalking me?"

"Not stalking you. Staying the night. Parents are out of town."

"I know where Ange and Hodgins are idiot. I just didn't think Zach liked you enough to let you stay."

"We are friends Chrissy."

Christine rolled her eyes; Mikey still was an arrogant bastard. Why couldn't he just be like an asshole, that way she could hate him?

"So… you and Tyler?"

"Nothing going on Mikey. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. You and Kale?" Michael questioned.

"Nothing. He thinks I'm hot. That's it. He's got a girlfriend anyway."

"Everyone knows he cheats on Jess." Michael said.

"Well I won't be helping him with that." Chrissy said, turning around to see Mikey leaning on the counter, staring at her.

"So you're not dating anyone right now?"

"Nope. … I know I'm supposed to ask if you are, but I don't really care."

"Well gee, thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

Michael could see Christine resisting in her own way. He knew what had happened over the past months made her resistant. He wasn't complaining, but he wanted her to be his again.

"So … would you ever go out with me again?" Michael asked.

Christine started laughing. Did he think it was that easy? Yea, she would, but she had to make him work for it. Michael couldn't believe she was laughing.

"Maybe. You'd have to give me the best date of my life though."

"I'm open to that." Michael said, getting closer to Christine to where their lips almost met.

Christine smiled, licking her lips. She leaned in, and just when she was about to touch his lips, she pulled back.

"Well we'll see."

Christine walked back into the living room, ready to join the group again. Michael shook his head. She really was about to make him sweat hard.


	14. The Winner is

Christine walked into the house, ready for a night of popcorn and movies. She closed the front door and jumped in surprise at the figure on the couch. There was her grandfather, Max Kennan sometimes Brennan, sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands.

"Hi Grandpa. Umm … how did you get in here?"

Patience walked into the room smiling. She must have let him in.

"I have my ways. I didn't realize Patience was home though."

Of course, he broke in.

"Yea, Grandpa Max brought me a present."

Max had always been a sucker for Patience. She could get him to anything and she knew it.

"Who cares? Is Mom home?"

"Looks like Tempe is at work. Booth might be back soon."

Christine shook her head. Patience was always breaking into things too. That was exactly why Christine had a padlock on the door leading up to her room and she made sure she locked it whenever she left. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, another text from Mikey probably. She loved to make him sweat; he got nervous especially when she didn't text him back for longer than ten minutes. Christine put her purse down, leaning against the wall.

"So anything new?"

"Did you see Chrissy's tattoo last time you were here?"

Christine threw her little sister a look. Thirteen or not, she was about to get an old fashioned beat down in front of the grandfather.

"No, Little Ruth, let's see."

Christine, reluctantly, walked in front of her grandfather and pulled up the back of her shirt.

"Has Booth seen this?"

"Yep. Christine got grounded for a week. Parker saw it during one of her boxing practices in the basement. Her back was out. He told Dad."

Christine did not believe anything could annoy this much but Patience took the cake. How could something so small be so much trouble? Patience was the only short one in the family, she would grow later, but she wasn't called Shrimp for nothing. Chrissy narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"No. I'd rather annoy you. … Chrissy chill out. I'm grounded. I got caught sneaking in."

"And what were you doing?" Max asks turning to his granddaughter.

"I was at Leslie's. No big deal. Two houses down, we lost track of time. Dad acted like I came home tatted like a Mexican like Christine." Patience said texting on her phone.

"You deserved it." Chrissy said smiling.

Patience shrugged. She knew grounded meant a couple days of lock down before Booth forgot. She had learned through Chrissy and the boys that punishments didn't last long. Her parents got consumed with one another too much, mostly in their own room. Thank God!

"So is Tyler coming over?" Patience asks smile on her face.

"No, he's with his boyfriend." Chrissy said without thought.

It was all over school that Tyler Pullet was gay. He had come out to the coach two weeks ago then the team had a meeting. A lot of dudes already knew. A lot of girls were surprised. It also put an end to the rumors Christine and Tyler were dating. Now everyone thought he had been covering for her and some other dude. Chrissy simply brushed it off as nothing.

"Tyler's gay?" Patience asked, finally looking up from her phone which was vibrating.

"Been gay. I told you all we were just friends."

"So this Tyler boy, never kissed you?"

"No Grandpa. He's gay. I figured it out when we first started hanging out together. Eventually I just asked him after a week. I've always known." Chrissy said seating down in the love seat adjacent to the couch.

"Does Dad know?" Patience asked still in shock.

"He's known for weeks. I said there was no way I was going out with him."

"Because you're still hot for Mikey."

"Angela's boy?" Max asked curiously.

Christine had come out weird, he knew that. Not weird like Temperance but she did strange things sometimes.

"Yea, they're in love." Patience mocked laughing.

"Tyler is my best friend. Yes, Angela's son Grandpa. And I am not hot for Mikey. He's hot for me. We are not in love."

"That's now what you told Russy." Patience said, back to her texting.

"How would you even know?"

"I heard you. You can't be in the kitchen talking about it, that's public domain."

"Whatever Shrimp."

Patience smiled at her sister. Deep down, she knew Mikey and Chrissy were going to be together one day. It was just a matter of when Chrissy would stop being so damn stupid and get with him. Patience didn't know everything that had happened between the pair but she knew enough.

"Don't be embarrassed Chrissy. He's hot. That girl Sammy is not as pretty as you. I mean, she's blonde. Plus I know her little sister who says for fact that she's not dating Mikey. Just thought I'd let you know, even though I'm pretty sure you do."

Chrissy couldn't help but smile at Patience. She was a great little sister when she wasn't being annoying. Max had gotten up and kissed Chrissy on her forehead.

"Tell your Mom I stopped by. I'll be back tonight."

"Sure thing Grandpa. Just use the doorbell or knock before you enter. Dad hates when you break in."

Max laughed at the thought of his son in law seeing him break in again. He truly liked Booth so it wasn't like he did it to annoy the man, it was just his way. Max waved at his granddaughter's exiting the house. A few minutes later, Chrissy was brushing Patience's long flowing hair just as Zach and Mikey came into the house. Chrissy tried not to smile at the sight on him so she just began to hum.

"Hey, was that Grandpa I just saw walking down the street?"

"Yea Zach. He brought me a glass dolphin with my name engraved on it."

Zach smiled down at Patience. Sometimes she could act so innocent then at other times she was Miss Know It All. Patience nudged Chrissy who nudged her back.

"Hey Mikey. Doesn't Christine look real pretty today?"

Chrissy slammed the brush unto her sister's head with too much force. Patience pinched Christine making her giggle.

"Hey Spunk."

Christine just waved at him, acting like he was just another one of her brother's friends.

"Come on Chrissy."

"I think I'm going to over to Morgan's house." Chrissy said getting up as her phone went off.

Everyone watched her as she answered it. Zach exited the room.

"Hey."

"You busy right now?" Tyler asked.

"No. I was about to go see if Morgan was home."

"No need. Let's hang out."

"What about J?" Christine teased her friend.

"He's in a LGBT meeting. They won't be out until late. So let's hang out. I feel like I haven't seen you in a week."

"Too busy with the new boo, I assume." Christine said laughing.

"I'll pick you up in five."

"Thanks Ty." Christine said, hanging up.

"Was that a new one?" Patience asked.

Christine actually managed out a laugh.

"That was Tyler. His soon to be boyfriend is a meeting so we're going to hang out."

"So is he like flamboyant gay or like regular ol' himself? Curious."

"Patience, Tyler is just like a straight dude. Only way you'd know he was gay was if you caught him checking out a dude. No, we don't get our nails done or anything. It's like being with Russy or Zach, just he's gay."

"Cool." Patience said walking out of the room.

Mikey was still looking at Chrissy.

"Really going to make me work for it huh?"

Christine smiled looking at him. Mikey walked over to her, standing close.

"Maybe."

They were close enough to kiss. They both wanted to.

"Let's go out Friday."

Their lips were grazing one another's just as a car honked. Christine smiled victoriously.

"Sorry my ride." She said smiling at Mikey. She definitely had won this round.


	15. Raging Teenage Emotions

"Hey Brit, have you seen your best friend?" Michael Hodgins asks Brittney whose going through her locker.

Brittney turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Mike. Is that all you came over here to ask me?"

Mike laughs at Brittney. She was going to act indifferent because she was loyal to a fault to her best friend of twelve years.

"I wanted to ask her out. Come on," Mikey says to her, nudging her side while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You know you would rather have her with me than anyone else. You're Team Mike."

Brittney laughs, closing the door. She turns around making Mikey drop his arms to his side.

"You know I love you Mike. You're like a brother to me … but you hurt my sister. Booth has to make the decision of whoever team she's on. … And yea, Chrissy is right there. Word to the wise, step it up."

Mikey turns around as Brittney steps to his side to see Christine walking down the hall with Eli Anderson. Mike tries not to clench his hands into fists. Eli has books in his hands that aren't his.

"What's going on with them?" Brittney's friend, Summer asks.

"I have no idea." Brittney says laughing.

She nudges Mike in the side.

"Calm down Hodgins. It's purely platonic at best. We both know that."

"She told me she wasn't dating anyone." Mike says to Brittney.

"Well she's not, but that doesn't mean she won't start. Come on. We've got to get to class." Brittney says grabbing Mike's arm.

The pair continue down the hall.

"You're her best friend. How come you don't know?" Michael asks.

"Look Mike. I'm very judgmental. I try not to be but sometimes I am. I know how Booth feels about you so she doesn't tend to tell me if she's dating new guys, especially because she knows I'll have something to say about it. She's my best friend ever but believe or not I'm rooting for you. I know for fact all she will do is attempt to get over you if she dates him. So can we go into AP Micro or are you too heated to learn?"

Mikey rolls his eyes at his friend.

"And by the way, I am still royally pissed at you for what happened between you and Chrissy. I still want Zach to beat you up." Brittney says.

Mikey pushes her into the classroom as they both continue to laugh. Meanwhile in the hallway, Eli leans over Chrissy whose smiling.

"So are you going to let me take you out this weekend?"

"Sorry, I've got plans." Christine lies.

"With Michael?"

Christine rolls her eyes. Why did everyone constantly need to lump her and Mikey together? They were not together.

"Why would you think I have plans with Mike?" Christine asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I just heard you guys were sort of a thing."

"Well if you heard that, why would you be asking me out right now?"

Her reply solicited a laugh from Eli. Eli just smiled down at Chrissy. She would never give the normal girl response to anything.

"I just prayed that I was wrong. … Am I?"

"I guess we'll find out." Christine says, walking away.

Eli shakes his head. That girl could seduce a priest to get the keys to heaven.

/

Mikey lifted weights to release his frustration and sexual tension. He hadn't touched another girl since December when he was with Christine. It was March.

"So Eli, what's with you and Christine Booth?"

Mike's ears zoned into the other guys' in the locker room conversation. He could see Eli, Kale and another guy's name he couldn't remember.

"None of your business Kale."

"I'm just curious man."

"Well since I know you had a thing for Chrissy and you're with Jess, why would I tell you?"

"We're friends. I tell you about my latest conquests."

Mike could feel his anger boiling to the surface. When would people learn to stop talking about Christine?

"Well Christine's not a conquest. I like her and that's more than I can say for all the girls you've cheated on Jess with."

Kale and the other guy laugh. Mike lifts the weights trying to not say anything. His teeth gritted together.

"Well are you going out with her?" The other guy asks.

"She never gave me a straight forward answer."

"You've been pining after her since you saw the girl. Why didn't you ask her out a long time ago?"

"Because she was Hodgins' girl."

"Mike Hodgins?" The other guy exclaims.

Mike can feel their eyes on him now. He pretends to be oblivious to it to continue on his listening.

"Yea, and then everyone thought she was dating Tyler." Eli tells his friend.

"Except he's gay." The friend says.

"Exactly. He asked her out when he knew she was free. Except for the fact that she's still Mike's girl."

"Why would you think that?"

"Come on man. She won't go out with you. Plus I was at her house when everyone was there. He went into the kitchen right after her and she walked out looking too happy."

"Well she never told me anything about them dating."

Mike couldn't take it anymore. His anger was about to boil over and cause a fight. He got up from the bench and walked toward the three guys.

"Hey Mike." Kale says.

"Hey Kale."

"You ready for baseball season?"

"Yea." He said eyeing Eli the entire time.

"Your girl going to wear your old jersey again?" Kale asks to get the response he knew Eli needed.

"She always does. Excuse me, I've got to meet someone." Mike said just to mess with Eli's mind.

He walked out of the weight room without seeing the look on Eli's face.

/

Christine walked into the Hodgins residence with Cathy by her side.

"What's that music?" She asked her best friend.

"Mikey's mad. That's his anger work out music. He's probably lifting."

Christine nodded trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Would you know why he's mad?"

Catherine smiled at her best friend. Still in love with her brother.

"Brittney wouldn't tell me. All I know are the rumors."

"And those would be?"

Cathy looked at Chrissy with steel eyes. Christine had her answer.

"Where is he?"

"The farthest room in the back. First floor."

Christine follows her friend's instructions. She approaches the door smiling. She can hear Cigarettes and Valentines by Green Day blaring from the speakers. Chrissy pushes open the door and can see Mikey lifting more than she had ever seen him. His back is to her so she turns off the music.

"Hey, Cathy what the hell do you thin-"

Mikey sees Christine and puts the bar down. He turns around, his face still in a grimace.

"Do you want something?" Mike asks.

"Whoa!" Christine says with her hands up in mock surrender. Christine sits down next Mike on the bench. He refuses to look at her.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

Mike puts his hands in his head trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He finally looks up moments later.

"I need you to be honest with me. What's going on with you and Eli Anderson?"

Christine fights the urge she has to laugh in his face.

"Nothing. We're lab partners in Chem. He … he uh … he asked me out."

"I know you don't owe me this but what did you say?"

"That I'd think about it. … I uh … He heard something about you and me. I sidestepped his question though."

Mike nods his head. He had to remind himself that the anger he felt rising to the surface was at the guys who wanted Christine and not to much at her.

"I uh … wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I know we're not together. It's just … hard to watch you with other guys. I spent two months trying to convince myself that I shouldn't care about you and Tyler until he came out. Now I have to watch everyone try to get you again. It's painful."

Christine let them to sit in silence for a couple of minutes before responding-

"I know how you feel. I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear. When I used to see Sammy … I wanted to punch her like I would if I had a boxing match. I had to practice so much restraint. Until Cathy got the entire story from you, I struggled with it everyday."

"Cathy told you?"

"Not me. I heard it from Brittney." Christine reveals.

Mike looks up at her, the anger draining from him.

"I love you." He tells her with no hint of amusement on his face.

Christine could see the love in his face and hear it in his tone. She leans on his shoulder with a solemn expression on her face. She kisses his cheek and moves toward the door. She looks back at him, wishing she could tell him she loved him too. It was just too painful to give him that power again.

"I miss you." She tells him before leaving out the door.


	16. Heartbreak Hotel

Cee Lo Green's 'Forget You' sounded through the Hodgins house living room. Cathy and Mike were having a karaoke party to celebrate the win of the baseball team's first game, yesterday. Mike's best friend Autumn was up singing. Mike and Autumn met their freshman and they automatically became friends. She knew everything about him right down to his drama with Christine. There were at least thirty five kids in the living room singing, eating chips or talking, including Zach, Vince, Cathy, James, Tyler, Kale, Eli, Will, Brittney, her boyfriend Xavier and his twin Excalibur.

"I pity the fools who fall in love with you." Autumn sings as she bumps Mikey's hip.

He laughs, still looking at the door for Christine to come in. Zach and Vince had come in earlier saying that they expected Chrissy to be there before them. Cathy just shrugged her shoulders saying she talked to both her and Morgan earlier. Mikey walked over to where Brittney and her boyfriend were cuddled on one of the couches.

"Hey Mikey!" Brittney exclaims.

Mike smiles walking over to the couple.

"What's going on Brittney?"

"I know you're looking for Booth."

Mike made a confused face.

"Not Uncle Booth crazy. Chrissy. She should have been here already."

"So everyone continues to say." Mike says with a lackluster expression.

"Don't be sad Hodgins. They probably had to make a stop somewhere." Brittney teases.

"Stop where? There Chrissy is with Morgan!"

"Chrissy!" Tyler exclaims hugging his best fried as she comes into the door.

Chrissy hugs her best friend with excitement. If Morgan hadn't have been crying over her most recent break-up with Jose, they would have been here to help set-up. Chrissy was anxious to see Mike. They had hung out at her house, just the pair of them, watching movies and laughing like old times before he asked her to formal. It was less frightening than she anticipated but she welcomed the rebuilding of whatever it was that they had or have. It was a weird and intense but Christine welcomed it with open arms.

"Ty, when did you get here?"

"James and I got here over an hour ago. We were told you were going to be here before us."

Morgan nods with a sad smile and heads into the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute Morg." Christine yells to her best friend who just nods.

Tyler gives Christine a curious look and she just shrugged.

"We'll talk later." Christine whispers to her best friend.

Christine walks over to where Michael is standing in front of Xavier and Brittney. Brittney smiles when she sees Chrissy and gets up to hug her.

"Where have you been Booth?"

"Umm … " Chrissy says looking at Mike and Xavier.

She pulls Brittney into one of the empty hallways.

"Morgan and Jose broke up again. She was crying when I went to pick her up. She told me she's been crying since last night, she cried herself to sleep."

Brittney sighs running her hand through her hair.

"What happened this time Booth?"

"All she would tell me is something about Cortez's cousin Valeria and Jose being caught by Kala last night. Jose and her got into an argument, I've been trying to console her since two. She stopped crying around four which was two hours ago. I just really want to ease her pain." Christine explains.

"Oh lord." Brittney says, exhaling a huge breath.

"She smiled when I told her everyone was waiting for our appearance. I do not know what's going to happen tonight. I just hope Ange didn't leave the liquor cabinet unlocked otherwise, this is going to get just like last time."

Christine and Brittney each let out a soft laugh at the memory of Morgan dancing drunk last summer when she and Jose broke up.

"Well, we'll go get her to enjoy the party then let her get drunk later." Brittney exclaims.

The two girls walk back into the party. Morgan is sitting on the couch next to Xavier.

"Hey Morg. Where's my smile?" Britt asks.

"Up Jose's ass. You wanna go look for it, because I'm not?" Morgan says rolling her eyes.

"So that means it's going to be one of those nights." Brittney mumbles.

Morgan shrugs her shoulders.

"I understand." Morgan replies laughing.

Taylor Swift's 'You're Not Sorry' blasts through the house. Morgan stands up and starts swaying to the song.

"Looking so innocent I might believe you, if I didn't know. Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't let me waiting in the cold. … Cause it worked each time before. But you don't have to call, anymore. I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw." Morgan sings along with the song.

Morgan stands on top of the wooden table in front of the table and continues to sing. Christine and Brittney knew this was the way their friend was coping. Anger was better than desperation or self-pity. After tears were shed, anger was always the best solution. Christine knew that better than anyone. But eventually the anger would subside and all you're left with is sadness. That's why hanging on to the anger was easier than dealing with the pain. Cathy and Autumn cheered Morgan on.

"Sing my theme song Morg!" Autumn cheered.

Christine couldn't help but laugh at her friends actions. Usually after Jose and Morgan broke up for the thousandth time, Morgan would get drunk and act like she had no home training for a night. Then a month later, Jose and her end up in bed with one another and back together. For some reason, Christine had a feeling this time it was different.

A few hours later (eight pm), Morgan was thankfully sober. Brittney and Xavier were making out on the couch. The party was in full swing. Everybody singing and dancing. Christine was sitting on the stairs with her legs dangling out of the banisters. Chrissy heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey." Mikey says.

"Hi." Christine says allowing him to sit next to her as she pulls her legs back into the stairs.

Christine leans toward him and Mike towards her. They look close enough to be touch yet they leave space between them.

"So is Morgan alright?"

"Jose." Christine says.

Mike nods his head in understanding. He knows about Morgan and Jose's dysfunctional relationship.

"Are you having fun?"

"More than I thought I would be having. I love just hanging out with friends." Christine replies.

Mike smiles at her.

"I noticed Eli and you talking earlier." Mike says after moments of complete silence.

"Yea, he asked me did I have a response to his date offer."

"Oh." Mike says, not wanting to even know the answer.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my reply was?" Christine asks in curiosity.

Mike ponders her question before answering. _Why would he want to know if he thought she said yes?_

"If you want to tell me I guess I won't have a choice but to listen to you." Mike says.

"I told him no." Christine answers.

Mike's head pops up immediately to meet Chrissy's eyes. The pale blues trapping him in their dance. Christine smiles at Mike. She knows she should fight back the feelings of love she's feeling but in her heart she doesn't want to, despite the pain she went through with him.

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Well someone told him I was dating you for one. I guess when I wore your jersey yesterday it set off some rumors."

"I can understand that but why did you say no?" Mike asks.

"I thought that we … I was under the impression that we … I guess I'm wrong." Christine started.

Mike looked at Christine's changing expression and grabbed her arm, making her look at him.

"Hey, Spunk. Talk to me."

"I just ummm … I guess the rumors had some sort of truth to them. I … I guess I'm just a little confused right now."

Mike nods keeping their eyes trapped within each other's blue hues.

"I know Spunk. We'll figure it out. … Together."

The two lean in toward each other, lips almost touching. They both can feel the electricity igniting between their entire bodies. They were like magnets, pulling and pushing one another at times but caught in a field where their attraction was undeniable. They were looking back and forth between each other's lips and eyes. Just at their lips grazed each other's-

"Chrissy! Morgan got high with Vince and James. We need to get going." Brittney yells.

The pair break apart. Brittney can only see Christine from her position looking up at the staircase.

"Here I come." Chrissy replied looking over the banister at Brittney.

Brittney nods walking away.

"I should go. Morgan needs me."

Mike nods, standing up with Christine. He grabs her hand and smiles. Christine understands his unspoken words.

"Until next time."

"Next time." Christine promises before walking off.


	17. The Breaking of the Dam

If Michael was certain about one thing, it was that Chrissy would drive him insane by the time they were back to being how they were before Samantha got in the way. Here she was bending over the couch at his house for his sister's movie sleepover night with her friends. Mikey tired to get out of the house. Unfortunately it was unsuccessfully. His last resort was the Booth residence because he knew everything there would only remind him of Christine. However his Uncle Booth was deciding to teach him a lesson. If he was going to attempt at being with his daughter again, he had to resist temptation. He could see up her skirt perfectly from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter. He couldn't even get up due to the tightness in his jeans. Fate had a way of coming to bite him back in the ass.

"Chrissy could you go get the drinks from the kitchen for us?" Cathy asks.

Christine rolls her eyes, turning around. Mikey's eyes diverted hers but she knew he had been staring at her. Christine had seen Michael staring when she came out of Catherine's room. So she decided to give him a little teasing. He had already had her but it had been months since then. He could only dream now. Christine walked into the kitchen. Crap, where had Cathy put the drinks?

"Umm … Mike could you help me?" She asks innocently.

Mike turns around slowly. He couldn't get up. Not yet. Chrissy had the upper hand. He watched her go out with her gay best friend. He watched her constantly tease him for weeks now. Crap. Now he was rock hard from thinking of ways he could have her on his couch.

"What do you need?"

"Where did Cathy put the drinks?"

Michael pointed to the huge fridge.

"Bottom shelf."

"Thanks." Chrissy said before licking her lips.

Christine walks over to the fridge, aware of Michael's continuous gaze on her. She bends over to get the drinks.

'Why the hell is God punishing me like this?' Mike thought to himself.

How could this be going so wrong? Mike couldn't take it anymore. Christine had to be doing this on purpose. He walked over and stood behind her. She turned around empty-handed and they were standing within two inches of one another.

"What are you doing Mikey?"

"What I should have done fifth-teen minutes ago."

He pushed her back into the second door of the fridge which was closed. Christine's breathing was no unsteady. She could feel what she had been doing to him for the last twenty minutes. Maybe even the past three weeks that they had started their playful banter again. Michael started at her neck. Christine as caught off-guard and determined to fight him, things just never happen the way you plan them. Christine couldn't catch the moans that escaped her mouth either. She was possessed. Michael came up and caught her lips. At first he was hesitant but their kiss quickly turned into one of longing, desperation and passion. They only broke apart ten minutes later when her friends' laughter from the living room alerted them to other life besides their own. Christine pushed Michael back.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Michael responded quickly.

"Even though your parents won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, my friends are in there. One of them happens to be your sister. … and I don't want-"

"Don't say you don't want this. You've been messing with me for three weeks and two days Christine. You want this as bad as I do. You just like the games. We've been hanging out just like old times. You can cut the crap."

Christine smiled. Leave it to Mikey to know her to her core. That was the most dangerous thing about being in love with your best friend. They knew you better than yourself most of the time.

"I can't-"

"We've been through too much, even before Samantha tried to come between us. I just want a real chance this time Spunk."

Christine couldn't help but smile again. Michael captured her lips with his again. This time it was slow and loving.

"I really do need to get back in there."

Michael nodded in understanding yet wearing a cocky grin.

/

Christine snuck back into Cathy's room smiling. All three girls rolled her simultaneously. Christine jumped from shock.

"So what it really good?" Morgan asked.

"Wrong on so many levels." Cathy added through her smile.

"Don't even say nothing happened. We could hear you moaning from in here. Michael's room is three doors down. You must have thought we were all sleep. Using the bathroom bit. You should be ashamed." Brittney said to her, Christine couldn't help but smile. She knew her best friend was happy for her.

"It was amazing. I've been tense."

"So are you and Mikey back to whatever you were?" Cathy asks smiling widely.

"We're taking it slow."

"Obviously he didn't take it that slow by the way you were yelling his and God's name." Morgan said under her breath though all the girls heard.

"Gross." Cathy said making Brittney and Morgan laugh.

"Are you two going to kiss in public now?" Brittney teased.

"We will do whatever we please. In public or private."

"There's only one good thing that comes from this." Cathy said.

Her three best friends look at her in confusion.

"I'll get the big room. Or the bigger room. Uncle Booth is going to kill him. So I'm about to start packing my things to move down the hall."

The girls all laugh in unison.

"No Booth will not kill Michael."

"Right. Booth could never kill Michael. Christine loves that boy. Booth wouldn't do that to her."

"I do not-"

"Don't even lie."

"If you would let me finish."

The girls all laugh again.

"I do not think Booth will kill him. Just fracture his clavicle and break his mandible."

The girls all look at one another knowing exactly what was spoken. They all bust into hysterical laughs with one another.


	18. Define It!

**Everything**** has been hectic with me. Research papers, last minute work before Christmas vacation and projects. I finally found the time to sit down and finish typing. I'm going to try to update at least three more times before Monday, that's when I go back to school. Hope you enjoy. I would really appreciate reviews too.**

* * *

><p>Parker could see his younger sister smiling from his spot on the porch. She was on the phone, smiling, all of her teeth showing. She had been like that for a week and a half now. Something was off; he could feel it. Christine had no idea that Parker was even at the house. She hung up her phone. She and Michael had been having sex since that night of the sleepover. Sure, they were sneaking around everywhere but it was more fun that way. Her girls would be here soon. Too soon. Zack and Vince some of their friends, including Michael, outside in front of the garage playing basketball. Mikey's lack of upper body clothing was not helping Christine either. All she could do was wait until later so he could scratch her itch.<p>

"Seems like someone is going through Mike withdrawals!" Morgan exclaims as she, Brittney and Cathy run toward Christine.

Christine laughs smiling at her friends.

"He's torturing me." Christine tells her friend inciting laughter.

"I'm sure he would say the same thing about this skirt you have on. You realize it's not summer right, not even close." Cathy says.

Christine pushes her as the girls head into the garage through the side door.

"Are we really about to hang in the garage?" Brittney asks.

"We do this all the time." Morgan replies.

"Oh I know I just didn't want horny over here to go attack Mike since we can clearly see him through the window."

Christine throws a pillow off the couch at her best friend. The guys all stop playing basketball to get a drink. The girls laughter coming through the slightly opened garage door on the side of it.

"So Christine, how have you and Hodgins been doing the dirty deed? I know Uncle Booth hasn't allowed him in your room. One pregnancy scare was enough."

"Oh shut up Morgan." Christine exclaims.

The guys all narrow in on the conversation as Zack looks to Mike whose face is draining of color.

"Sibling of said boy still in the room. Hearing it that first night was enough to mentally scar me for life."

"It's not like we do it all the time." Christine says.

"Right, so you couldn't take last night because …. ? Did he spend the night?" Brittney exclaims.

"He wasn't at home." Cathy shouts.

Vince, Greg, and their friend Jason all turn to Mike.

"Run!" Greg mouths.

Mike starts to back away but Zack grabs his arm, making him stay in place.

"So if you and Mike are currently hump buddies," Morgan begins making the other two girls erupt into giggles, "What are you and Eli?"

"You mean since he called me a teasing little slut because I wore Mike's jersey at the start of the season? I'd say we are absolutely nothing."

"You move a little fast, don't you think?" Morgan teases.

"No seriously, are you two back together?" Cathy asks.

"Mike and I … we're-"

"Please don't say complicated. When people say their relationship is complicated it means they're together, they just don't want to label it." Brittney complains.

Zack's eyes narrow at Michael as the boys all continue to listen to the girls' conversation.

"Don't say you don't love him, we know you do." Morgan says.

"Did you hear me say otherwise? Even after the entire Samantha situation? No? Okay then." Christine exclaims.

"All we want are answers, beat friend answers. I'm not asking my brother, that's weird. And most likely, he's just going with whatever you're giving him. He doesn't want to lose you again."

"I hear one of the cheerleaders is going to ask him out soon." Morgan says.

"Bullshit. Who?" Brittney questions.

"I would advise her to keep her hands off of Mikey unless she only wants to hold one pom-pom for the rest of her life." Christine grumbles.

The girls all laugh and start making 'oooooooooooooo wow' noises.

"Was that jealousy I did detect in your voice Ms. Booth?" Cathy asks.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are referring too."

"That statement was drenched in envy Chrissy." Morgan exclaims.

"We won't judge Booth. You know this. If you want to get back with him, do so. Unless … unless I was right and you do like Chase!" Brittney excuses.

"What?" Cathy yells.

The girls laugh except Christine who rolls her eyes. Outside Mike's chest is beating inside his chest. Not from Zack's threatening look but from Brittney's accusation of Christine being into another guy. He's praying his best friend is wrong. After all he and Christine have been through, another awkward long triangle does not need to be added to their list of problems.

"Brit seriously. If I was into Chase, we'd be hanging out outside or practice for the Festival. He's into me. Now I won't lie that he's like sex on a stick and I love eye-candy but-"

"But what Booth?" Brittney exclaims.

"I've had enough drama dealing with Mike's groupies to add another of mines to our list of problems."

"Is that why you're going to his swim meet?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Cathy yells.

"Everyone goes to the swim meets and Mikey is going with me. Seriously Brit? I thought you were all team Michtine."

"I totally am!" Brittney exclaims.

"I have to agree with Christine on this one. Totally sounds like you're breaking them up."

"Can't break up a couple who are not together! Ha!" Brittney retorts.

The girls all laugh this time.

"Booth really. Honest answer. Are you two a couple?"

"No." Christine answers.

Michael can't help but feel a part of his heart breaking as the words come out of her mouth.

"Are you still in love with him?" Morgan asks.

"Yes."

Mike smiles grows but quickly fades as he sees Zack's gaze.

"Are you two friends with benefits?" Cathy questions.

"No. Look guys, we're more than that. You all know this. We just have some things to figure out. Simple as that. When we do, I will let you guys know. Yes, we're going to continue sleeping with one another because we do love another. Our relationship status is just undecided right now. Gosh!" Christine exclaims walking toward the fridge.

Christine gets a sprite out of the fridge and starts to drink it.

"Why didn't you just start with that?" Brittney asks.

"I hate you!" Christine playfully exclaims.

The guys all look back at Mike.

"Are we going to have a repeat of last time Mike?" Zack asks.

"Why would we? You heard everything your sister said. I love her."

Vincent starts to laugh.

"Zack let the man go. Christine knows what she's doing this time around."

Zack nods, loosing him grasp on his friend. The other guys walk off leaving the two alone.

"I don't like to see my sister hurt." Zack says.

"Neither do I. I love that girl Zack." Mike says.

Zack shakes his head smiling.

* * *

><p>"Christine! Christine!" Eli exclaims through the crowd.<p>

Chritine turns to see a boy she once thought she could date but now questions what she ever saw in him.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out sometime soon. I never got that date with you."

Christine's smile grows quickly as she chuckles.

"I didn't think you would want to go out with a teasing little slut."

Eli's face falls instantly.

"Yea, that was my exact facial expression when I heard you called me that. Don't worry. I won't be teasing you anymore." Christine tells him, walking away.

Eli watches as she approaches Mike. The two kiss, a chaste kiss, but filled with love and walk away. Hand-in-hand. He can only shake his head.


	19. Memories Coming Back to Life

Christine and Booth sit in the car in silence. Ever since it had come to light about Christine and Michael possibly dating again, their relationship had been full of tension.

"Dad, where are you taking me?" Christine asks.

"Surprise." Booth tells her with a smile.

Christine rolls her eyes, and plays with the radio. Selena Gomez's 'Love You Like A Love Song' comes on the radio. Christine turns it up and starts to bob her head. Booth looks at his daughter as they approach a red light. Christine continues to sing the song, looking out the window. Oblivious to her father's current stares. Christine starts to rock to the music, turning back forward. She catches her father's gaze and looks at him in confusion.

"Dad, why are you looking at me like I farted?"

Booth cannot help but smile at his daughter's outburst.

"What's going on with you and Mike?" Booth asks.

Christine groans and rolls her eyes.

"Are we really going to have this conversation?"

"Yea, we are Christine." Booth says in his stern voice.

"Nothing, we're hanging out again."

"Are you guys …"

Christine looks at her father as he struggles to get the words out of his mouth. Booth is more uncomfortable than his child, seeing as she inherited Bones' non-squeamish tendencies for these types of conversations.

"Are we dating? Is that what you're trying to say? Or are you asking if I'm sleeping with him again?"

Booth groans, sighing heavily.

"All."

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear from your baby girl?" Christine asks laughing.

"The truth."

"We're kind of dating. We're not back together that's for sure," Christine says putting her feet on the dashboard, "I won't lie to you Dad. We have slept together again. We're just like magnets, constantly pushing and pulling each other in. It's exhausting but I can't seem to not be with him."

Booth's mind is in a constant agony. His daughter just revealed to him that she's in a sort of friends with benefit relationship with his best friend's son. Booth shakes his head to physically allow himself to let go of all the negative thoughts he has of shooting the oldest Hodgins protégée. He mentally prepares himself to face his daughter's brutal honesty about everything that is going on between the two teens.

"The first time around I left the threatening to your brothers. What everyone doesn't know is that I took Max's shotgun and went to the Hodgins house."

"You did what?" Christine exclaims in complete shock.

"I went over to Mike's house with a gun. Now I didn't put it up to him but he sure was shaking in his size fourteen boots. I just had a long talk with him. But what he did that made me feel sorry for him was tell me that he was more afraid that you'd never talk to him or look at him that way again than me with a shotgun to his chest." Booth reveals turning a corner.

Christine smiles, visually picturing Mike doing exactly what Booth told her.

"He would do something like that."

"I just don't want you hurt Princess." Booth says as the SUV comes to a stop.

Christine's eyes brim with tears. Her father hasn't called her princess since she was nine years old. She didn't know how much she missed it until then.

"I know Daddy. I can't promise that you'll never see me upset over a guy again but I promise that I'm stronger than everyone knows." Christine tells her father with a smile.

Booth looks at his daughter fully in the eyes.

"I know Princess. You're stronger than me."

Christine laughs, going over the console to hug her father.

"I really missed talking to you Dad. It's been a while."

"That's why I wanted to take you out for some father-daughter time."

"You're my best friend." Christine whispers into his ear.

Booth just smiles in reply hugging his daughter tighter. Christine might be growing up but she would always be Daddy's little girl to him.

"You tell that boy to take care of you." Booth says to her.

"He knows Daddy." Christine says pulling back from the embrace.

She looks around getting a vaguely familiar, nostalgic feeling about the area. Christine's smile grows a ten-fold when she recognizes the old candy store across the street from the SUV.

"You brought me to Wally's?" Christine exclaims.

Booth smiles at his daughter's reaction.

"We haven't been here in like six years!" Christine exclaims hopping out of the car.

Booth exits the car and wraps his arm around his daughter who had walked around to his side. The two cross the street with matching Booth smiles.

"So what's the limit?" Christine asks, knowing when she was little there was always a limit to how much candy she could get her father to buy.

"As much as you want Princess."

Christine smiles going into the old, large building. There are kids and teens all over the store, filing bags with sour treats, lollipops and chocolate. Christine's eyes instantly find the sour stand and she gets a bag to fill.

"Sweet tooth?" A voice from behind her asks.

Christine turns to see a boy of about nineteen smiling down at her.

"You could say that."

"Wow Chrissy, you've changed but the sour stuff still has you."

Christine looks up to narrow her eyes at the boy. Something is awfully familiar about him.

"Adam?" She asks smiling.

"The very one."

Christine hugs him tightly.

"You've got a grip there Chrissy."

Christine laughs, pulling off from the hug.

"That'd be all the boxing and weight lifting."

"So the Princess really did become a Warrior." Adam teases.

"I always told you I would." Christine says, filling the bag to the top.

Booth walks over, eyeing his daughter talking to an older looking male.

"Christine, are you about done?" Booth asks.

"Don't rush me, Dad. … Hey, remember the owner's son Adam who use to tease me all the time? This is him." Christine says, getting another plastic bag to fill.

Booth turns to see the young man. The last time they meet he was two feet shorter and definitely skinnier. Christine can't help her eyes but to keep going back to Adam. He filled out. His long hair is tied into a ponytail, his skin tanned out evenly and his muscles singing 'Get Me Out Of This Shirt.' If she didn't have Mike, she definitely would see if Adam had a girlfriend.

"Hey Mr. Booth."

"Hey Adam. Your Dad told me you were at college in Ohio."

"Yeah, I am. We're on break right now so I thought I would come home and visit the shop." Adam says.

"Ready." Christine says, handing Booth two huge bags of sour candy.

Booth laughs, as Adam leads the two to the registers.

"I've got them Haley." Adam says, taking over the register.

"So how old are you now Chrissy?"

"I made sixteen in December. You're 19 right?"

"Yea, I'm getting old." Adam jokes.

"Not old enough." Christine mumbles smiling at the boy.

Booth narrows his eyes at Adam as he hands him the receipt and the bag.

"I hope to see you again." Adam says more to Christine than to Booth.

"Yeah, maybe."

Booth grabs his daughter's arm and they head out of the store. Christine laughs as they exit out the door.

"He just hit on me."

"Yeah, I have to make sure he's away next time."

"Dad, I have to admire all the candy. Even eye candy." Christine jokes hugging her father.

Booth shakes his head and forces a smile. Maybe he should have hoped that his daughter didn't come out good-looking like both of her parents. It was more a curse on him than anything else.


	20. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My computer was busted. Just That Girl will be back in action on Saturday, February 4th will more drama and more smiles. Sorry for all the followers and fans of JTG.


End file.
